Belonging
by EdhelwenOnieta
Summary: There is nothing left in this world for Hermione Granger. Dumbledore asks for help and four strangers come to his aide for the Last Battle. During the battle Hermione is stunned and wakes up in a new world where she is given a new chance at life. As evil threatens Hermione's new home, she sets out on a journey and discovers both love and who she really is. Implied dark themes.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds._**

**_This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Thank you._**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in elfish will be italicized._

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Prologue~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Lord Elrond stood looking out of the window of his room that overlooked the many waterfalls of Rivendell, his land. He was tall with dark brown hair that was nearly black that contrasted with his pale skin and grey eyes. A braid pulled part of his hair back while the rest hung down his back in a silken curtain, and an intricate silver circlet sat upon his brow shining brightly as the sun hit it. He wore a silver silk robe with a dark blue sash tied around his waist. The sleeves were long and flared out at the wrist. Elrond looked up at the sky in thought of the letter he had received some time ago. After he had read it, he had sent messages to three others and he knew they would be arriving soon.

At the sound of hooves, Elrond turned towards the road leading up to his home and saw three riders, two elves and one man. The man gracefully dismounted his horse and patted the horse's neck before taking his pack off the saddle. He was tall with dark brown shoulder length hair and soft grey eyes. He looked rugged compared to the elves that accompanied him. He was clad in clothes of brown and black with a quiver and bow strapped to his back. On his belt, he held an assortment of daggers and a sword. The elves were taller than the man was and they moved with an ethereal grace. One of the elves looked slightly older than the other. The older elf wore a tunic of beige silk and grey pants with a grey cloak over his shoulders with a clasp in the shape of a single leaf. He had long blond hair that fell down his back with a portion pulled back with a braid and dark grey eyes. He had a quiver and bow strapped to his back with two elfish swords on his hips. Beside him, the younger elf was dressed similarly in green and brown with a silver cloak held together by a clasp of two green leaves. He also had a quiver and bow strapped to his back with two long knives on his belt. His blond hair was shorter than the other elf's but was pulled back in the same manner and was also more of a silvery blond that seemed to enhance his light grey eyes.

The three riders turned and greeted Lord Elrond as he came down the steps to meet them. Elrond smiled to them and showed them inside. "Welcome Haldir, Prince Legolas, and Aragorn. I am pleased to see that you three could come. There is something that we must do. However, this quest will be quite different." The other three looked at each other and followed Elrond to a pavilion that had chairs and benches along the railing. Elrond gestured to his guests for them to sit and as he took his seat, a young elfin boy came and brought refreshments for the four of them.

Once the young boy left, Aragorn turned to Elrond and looked at him before speaking. "What is this quest that you speak of, My Lord?"

Haldir and Legolas looked at Elrond, who glanced towards them before looking back at Aragorn. "I have gotten a message from Gandalf. It appears that he needs our assistance for something."

"But why us?" Legolas asked as his brow knitted together in confusion.

"Gandalf asked me to choose three people I trust entirely to join me on this quest. We are to go to a different realm to help protect someone of great importance from a Dark Lord who seeks to kill and destroy. I do not know the full details so we would have to speak with Gandalf on what it is he needs us to do."

"When will we be going, Lord Elrond?"

"We will leave tomorrow morning, Haldir. For now, we shall rest and pack. I am not sure how long we will be there, but from my understanding upon reading the desperateness of Gandalf's letter, I am fairly certain that it is an extremely important matter." Elrond looked and met the other's gazes then smiled as he caught sight of his only daughter standing near the entrance of the pavilion. He stood and held out a hand towards her beckoning her to come. His daughter smiled and walked over to him, placing her slender hand in his hand then leaned in to kiss his cheek in greeting.

She turned and bowed her head to the guests with her eyes lingering longer on Aragorn before returning her gaze to her father's. "_Ada, _Elladan and Elrohir have returned home."

"Thank you, Arwen. I need to speak with them as I will be leaving tomorrow morning." Elrond looked down at his daughters dark grey eyes and smiled warmly then looked towards the guests. "We shall meet here tomorrow at dawn to leave." Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir stood and bowed their heads towards both Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen before exiting the room. Arwen hugged Elrond lovingly before going after the guests to talk with Aragorn. Elrond watched as his daughter left to go talk with the man she loved. He was glad that she was happy and had found the one that she wanted to spend her life with but he also did not want to lose his only daughter. However, he will not keep her from going down the path that she has chosen, instead he will cherish the time he has with her. Smiling to himself, Lord Elrond left the pavilion to seek out his two sons.

Lord Elrond followed the sound of laughter towards the back of the stables and stood there watching his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. After a moment, Elladan noticed their father standing there and greeted him causing Elrohir to turn, "_Good afternoon, Ada."_

_"Elladan, Elrohir, finish caring for your horses then come find me in the library after you have cleaned up from your travels. I need to speak with you as soon as you can."_

_"Of course, Ada. We will be there as soon as we are done." _Elladan bowed his head as he spoke followed by Elrohir. Lord Elrond smiled and nodded his head then left the stables heading towards the library. As he walked he thought about Gandalf's request for help and could not help but wonder what it was that seemed to put the old wizard on edge.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The following morning Haldir, Legolas, and Aragorn met up at the pavilion that they had met with Lord Elrond at the day before. Legolas walked over to the railing and looked out towards the valley of Rivendell. Haldir leaned his back against a nearby column and looked up at the sky that was just beginning to show signs of dawn. Aragorn sat on a bench and looked at the ground as they waited for Lord Elrond to arrive.

Lord Elrond came into the pavilion not long after they had and was followed by Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. He smiled in greeting and told them to follow him then he turned and led them to a grove that had a mirror standing on a wall. Framing the mirror was elfish runes that seemed to glow with their own light. Stopping ten feet from the mirror, he turned and looked at the three that would be joining him. _"We will be going to the other realm through the mirror. All you have to do is just walk through it and wait for the others on the other side to arrive. Once we are all there then we will go and speak with Gandalf."_

_"Agreed, Lord Elrond. Who will go first then?" _Haldir asked.

Aragorn stepped forward. _"I will go first, if it is alright with the others."_

_"Of course, Aragorn." _Lord Elrond nodded at Aragorn.

Arwen hugged Aragorn and whispered softly in his ear. _"Please be safe, Aragorn."_

_"I will, Arwen." _Aragorn stepped back then bowed to Elladan and Elrohir who rolled their eyes then clapped him on the back. They laughed then Aragorn turned to the mirror. He walked towards the mirror and without stopping, disappeared as he walked through it. On the other side, Aragorn stood amazed at what he saw. He was in a forest but one he knew not of. He could also tell that the air was different here than in Middle Earth. He spun around as Legolas suddenly appeared behind him with a similar look on his face. Not long after, Haldir appeared and he stood looking around as Elrond joined them in the strange forest.

Lord Elrond was surprised at how different this new world seemed to be compared to Middle Earth. He looked at the other three and walked towards a trail. Soon they came to the edge of the forest and saw a large lake that was next to a large castle. The air around then was thick with magic and they could feel it.

_"Gandalf told me that he would meet us at the castle's main entrance. Let us go."_ Elrond led the way towards the castle by passing the massive lake that appeared to look as if the waters were black.

The four visitors walked up the castle's steps and saw Gandalf standing there waiting for them with a smile. "Welcome Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn to Hogwarts. And I should also say welcome to earth." Gandalf chuckled and looked at them with blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. "Come, I will take you to my office to explain everything." They followed Gandalf inside and through several hallways past talking paintings, ghosts, and moving suits of armor. He finally stopped at a statue of a bird that looked to be covered in flames.

"Lemon Puffs" The strange words caused the statue to spin revealing a spiral staircase as it rose up. They all climbed the steps and entered into a spacious room that had odd little objects covering the shelves that lined the walls. Towards the back sat a large wooden desk that had a bird resting on a stand next to it. The bird was the color of flames and was very beautiful. Gandalf took out a thin stick from a pocket in his silver robe and flicked his wrist causing four chairs to appear out of thin air. He flicked it again and a table appeared holding refreshments and drinks. Putting the wand away, Gandalf gestured to the table and seats. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

The five of them sat and drank some elfin wine that Gandalf had kept for special times. After they had relaxed some and caught up on some of the happenings from Middle Earth, Lord Elrond placed his glass down on the table and sat back in the chair his hands resting on the arms elegantly as he looked towards Gandalf. "Gandalf, my old friend, why is it that you asked us to come? What has happened that has put so much worry in your eyes?"

Gandalf sighed and looked at the empty glass in his hands before looking up to meet the Elf's eyes. "Lord Elrond, I am sad to say that there is a great evil here that has become so powerful I fear that we may not have a chance to beat it. I need help protecting the one the Dark Lord seeks to kill. If the Dark Lord succeeds, then this word will be forever covered in darkness. Perhaps I should start from the beginning." He then proceeded to tell his four companions the history of Lord Voldemort and young Harry.

"So you see, if Harry does not beat the Dark Lord and dies, this world will be forever lost." Gandalf finished in a grave voice as he stood and walked to a window that overlooked the courtyard that had students mingling.

Silence hung in the air as the four took in everything that was said. Lord Elrond stood and walked over to Gandalf and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gandalf, rest assured that we will do what we can to help you."

Legolas stood up and looked at the two over by the window. "Indeed, we will help in whatever way we can." Gandalf turned to see Haldir and Aragorn standing next to Legolas in agreement. He gave them a small smile and bowed to them. "Thank you, I only hope that we will succeed.

He walked over to a mirror and lightly touched the silver surface with his fingertip. Suddenly there was an image showing on the surface in place of the mirror's glass. It showed a group of three young students sitting in the shade of a tree. One was a boy of sixteen that had dark messy hair, green eyes and glasses. Another boy was tall and had bright orange red hair and blue eyes. Sitting not far from them was a girl that held a large book in her lap. She had long golden brown hair that curled softly, gently framing her face.

Lord Elrond was drawn to the girl for some reason. As he looked at her, he saw some things that confused him about her. However if they were back in Middle Earth, they would make sense. He also noticed how her eyes looked pained and sad even though she had a smile on her face. Elrond felt his fatherly instincts come forth and he wondered why. He glanced at Gandalf and saw that his eyes held deep sadness to them as he looked at the image. Elrond looked back at the mirror before voicing his question. "Gandalf, who is the young girl?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She is close friends with Harry and is a very powerful and smart witch. Perhaps the best that has ever walked these halls."

Lord Elrond went to ask another question about her, but stopped as Legolas's voice asked it. "Why do her eyes show such pain and sorrow? What has happened to her to cause such a thing?" Both Aragorn and Haldir found themselves wondering the same thing. She was a beautiful and pure spirit. What could have happened to bring such a look to her beautiful golden eyes?

Gandalf closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering them in a pained voice that held a hint of guilt. "She… She has been through many things that no child should ever have to go through, and part of it was my fault." He hung his head and turned away from the mirror.

Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn glanced at each other in surprise then looked at Gandalf in disbelief. Lord Elrond was stunned. Never has Gandalf said something like that. He looked at the elderly wizard who now seemed so much older than a few moments ago. Elrond looked back at the girl and he felt his heart weep for her as he watched her read in the shade of the tree.


	2. Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you.**_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Discoveries~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

It was nearly Christmas break and the castle was filled with excitement as students were leaving to head home for the holidays. Harry came in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron at his heals. They both stopped when they saw the lone figure sitting near the large fireplace. Smiling, Harry walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Mione. Aren't you going to pack to go home?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. "No, my parents are going out of the country for the holiday, so I will be staying here." Hermione looked at the flames of the fire. She had lied to him. There was not even a home to go home to. The people who were her parents were not even parents. She hated lying to them but she could not bear for them to know of the hell that she had gone through. No, it was best kept between her and a few of the professors.

"Then why not go to the Burrow with the Weasleys and me? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would be glad to have you visit."

"No, I'll be fine Harry. You go and have fun, ok?" Harry looked at Hermione with worry. He could not help but feel that something was not right and that she was keeping something from him. Hermione looked at him smiling brightly and he pushed his worry to the side and returned her smile. Perhaps he was just imagining something that was not there. After all, Hermione has stayed behind for the holidays since their fourth year. "Alright Hermione. Well then have fun and Happy Christmas."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and she tensed slightly. She prayed that he would not notice. Harry sat back with a smile and got up to go get his suitcase, Hermione relaxed knowing that he did not notice anything strange. She looked up at Ron who was standing near the couch and he smiled back at her. However, Ron's smile was different than his usual one. It resembled more of a smirk than his normal goofy smile. Hermione sensed that something was wrong but pushed it aside. Ron came over and hugged her whishing her 'Happy Christmas' before he too went to get his luggage for the trip home. She watched Ron go up the steps and into the boy's dormitory. Her gut kept telling her that something was not right, but she just shook her head then got up and walked up to the girl's dorm to find a book to read.

Hermione smiled as she took out one of her favorite books and her computer that Dumbledore charmed to be able to run without electricity. She sat on her bed and clicked play on the playlist that had the music that Dumbledore gave her in her fourth year when she finally escaped her personal hell. It was sung in a language she did not know of but it was beautiful nonetheless. Whatever it was, it calmed her. Leaning back against the pillows she opened her book and got lost in the adventure written in the pages.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Standing in the Headmaster's office, Lord Elrond watched Hermione as she sat on her bed reading. He recognized the music as the language was an elfish dialect. Sindarin to be precise. How did she get it? He felt a presence beside him and saw the school's Headmaster. Turning back to the image in the mirror, he remained silent for a few moments before looking at the old wizard beside him. "Gandalf, how is she listening to Sindarin? I thought you said that there were no elves like us in this realm."

Gandalf smiled at Elrond then looked back at the mirror. "I went back into Middle Earth with what people in this world called a recorder. It allowed me to record the music. I came back to this world, then after having an old muggle acquaintance of mine fix it up on to a disk, I gave it to Hermione so she could listen to it. I did this with the hope that it would help her relax when she came here to live. She still has nightmares but it has helped her greatly. She is no longer needing to take potions to sleep and stop night terrors."

Elrond nodded in understanding and then walked over to stand with Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir who were standing near the window looking at the students that were in the courtyard. As Elrond looked down at the courtyard, he thought about his earlier feelings about Hermione. This newest bit of information only served to further strengthen his thoughts about her but he did not know how it was possible. He was so lost in his thoughts he did not notice Legolas looking at him before looking back out the window.

Aragorn turned from the window as the students began getting into the horseless carriages and looked at Gandalf confused. "Why are so many of the students leaving?"

Gandalf smiled at them then walked over to them. "Why, they are going home to be with their family for Christmas." At their confused looks, Gandalf continued, "Christmas is a day of giving and being with those we love and who love us. It is also a time where our dear ones give each other gifts to show how much they mean to each other."

"Then why is Hermione not going with the other students? Does she not have a family she can go home to?" Legolas asked. He looked at the mirror, watching the lonesome girl read in an empty dormitory room.

"Alas, Legolas, she does not." His guilt-filled voice once again surprised the four.

"Gandalf? What happened to make you speak so?" Haldir asked, looking at Gandalf in concern. He has ever seen the old wizard look so pained and guilty.

"Something I will not reveal without her permission, Haldir. I am sorry." Gandalf sighed.

Aragorn walked over to him, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. "Gandalf, do not worry everything will be fine. You will see."

"I hope so Aragorn, I sure hope so."

Lord Elrond stood to the side and listened to what Gandalf said. He thought about the day of giving and wondered if he could give the girl something to show that somewhere out there someone did care about her. And he did care. He cared for her as he would Arwen and his sons. He looked at the mirror then decided he would, but he would have to go back to get what he needed. He was not sure how he came to care for Hermione so quickly, but nonetheless, he knew in his heart that saw her as another daughter.

Later that day Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn left to walk around the castle, leaving Gandalf and Elrond in the office. Lord Elrond went over and sat in a chair that was next to Gandalf's.

Elrond opened his mouth to speak, but Gandalf caught him unawares with a question of his own. "I believe you have noticed some things about Miss Granger that would make sense in our world rather than here?"

"Indeed I have, Gandalf. Is it possible? Are my suspicions correct?"

"I do not know, Lord Elrond. All I know is that I feel she is meant more for our world than she is in the one into which she was born. What do you think of her?"

"Gandalf, something about her calls to the father within me. I have the urge to call her my own. If my suspicions are indeed correct then I am nearly certain that I will do just that. Even if she is not what I think she is, I might still claim her." Elrond looked at his friend and met his gaze before continuing. "Gandalf, I wish to go back to Rivendell so that I might retrieve something to give to her for the Day of Giving."

Gandalf raised his brows in surprise as he looked at Elrond. He had noticed that his friend cared for Hermione, but was unsure of what would happen. "But of course, Lord Elrond. You may use my mirror. It works similar to that of your own."

Elrond smiled and stood. "Thank you Gandalf." He walked over to the mirror and stopped as Gandalf's voice called out to him.

"By the way Lord Elrond, I will leave parchment and a quill out so that you may write her a message if you so wish."

"Again, thank you, Gandalf." And with that, Elrond walked through the mirror back to Rivendell.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

On his way to his chambers, Lord Elrond was stopped by an unexpected voice. _"Lord Elrond, I already have the item you seek."_

Elrond turned and bowed to the owner of the voice. _"My Lady, Galadriel. I did not know that you would be coming."_ He stood straight as she walked over to him and placed two parcels in his hand.

"_I merely came so that I too might be able to gift the girl you seek to claim."_

Elrond bowed to her again in thanks. _"My Lady, might I ask you about what you know of the girl?"_

"_She is strong and full of spirit. She shines with a light so pure that no darkness can put it out. She is special, Lord Elrond, but she has been through great pain and betrayal, and I am afraid that it has yet to end for her in that world. However, I also know that she does not belong there, for her destiny lies here." _Galadriel smiled softly. _"Speak not of this to any other until the right time. You will know when and whom should know., Lord Elrond. Watch over her."_

"_I will, My Lady. Is she what I believe she is?"_

Lady Galadriel nodded her head slowly. _"And more, Lord Elrond. Her light will become the hope for many and will help strengthen those who are weary. She holds within her great powers of old." _

Lord Elrond nodded then bowed. _"I see, thank you. Lady Galadriel, I must return. I bid you goodbye for now."_

"_As I bid you a safe journey. I will remain here for your return with the others." _

As Lord Elrond walked back to his mirror, he thought of what Galadriel told him. From what he could tell, Hermione was pure despite the haunted look in her eyes. She was similar to that of the moon. Shining with a pure light in the dark of night. He looked down to the two parcels in his hand and smiled. He had a feeling that she will cherish them despite not knowing from where or whom they came from.

Lord Elrond stopped in front of the mirror as another thought came to him. Hermione just might be the one who needs the protection more than Harry Potter. As Elrond stared at his mirror, an image flashed before him followed by more images. His eyes widened after the images disappeared. He did not like what he saw in them. Some of them were of past events and some of them were things to come. Elrond stepped through the mirror to return to Hogwarts. He felt that he needed to tell the others about some of the things he had learned.

Upon returning to the Headmaster's office, Lord Elrond wrote a small message to accompany his gift to Hermione. As he finished, the Headmaster came in followed by one of the professors. The professor's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Lord Elrond.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he glanced at the stunned professor and his old friend. "Ah, you have returned, Lord Elrond. Did you find what you wanted?"

Elrond's eyes snapped back to Gandalf and nodded. "I have. I also saw Lady Galadriel and she too had something to give to young Hermione."

At that, Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise. "Lady Galadriel?"

The professor looked in between the elf Lord and the Headmaster confused on what was going on. Lord Elrond glanced back at the professor standing behind Gandalf. Gandalf noticed this and turned to the silent professor. "Severus, I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine.. Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Hmm, perhaps I should call in the other three and let you and Minerva know what is happening. Would you not agree, Lord Elrond?"

"Actually, Gandalf I have-"

"Gandalf?" Severus snapped his head to look at Gandalf in confusion. "Why is he calling you that, Albus?"

"Because that is my name, Severus. In fact, could you go get Minerva here so I can explain it to both of you at the same time? Lord Elrond, could you go find Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir?" Gandalf looked at Lord Elrond who nodded as Severus left to go find Professor McGonagall. "Good! Now what were you going to say, Lord Elrond?"

"Just before I came here, I saw images that deal with both this world and Hermione. Gandalf, the war is nearer than you think. We need to prepare."

Gandalf looked to the ground in sadness at his friends words. He feared that it was soon but had hoped that they would have more time. "We will tell the others when they get here. I believe Aragorn and the others are outside near the black lake."

"I shall go and get them." Lord Elrond left the office leaving Gandalf alone with his thoughts. As Lord Elrond walked outside, he saw Hermione walking over to a tree and stood under it before jumping up, grabbing a low branch then climbed higher into the tree until she was hidden amongst its many branches. The words of Galadriel came back to mind and he silently hoped that she was wrong and that nothing else would hurt the girl. However, deep inside, he knew that it would not be so. He turned towards the lake and saw that the other three was already heading back. Elrond walked out to meet them part ways and told them that Gandalf wanted them to go to his office.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

When the four returned to Gandalf's office, they saw that two others had joined Gandalf. Gandalf stood and started introducing everyone. "Minerva, Severus, may I introduce to you Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Haldir of Lorien, and Aragorn of the Dunedain." As each of their names was called, they bowed their head politely to the two professors. "And this here is Professors Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Minerva is the Transfiguration Teacher and the Head of Gryffindor House and Severus is the Potions Master as well as the Head of Slytherin House. And so you all know I go by two names. Here I am known as Albus Dumbledore, however, my true name is Gandalf the Grey." At this, both professors snapped their gazes towards the Headmaster, both sharing the look of shock and confusion. Seeing their reaction, Gandalf waved his wand so several chairs appeared and then gestured to the chairs so everyone would sit.

Once everyone was seated, Gandalf turned to address the two professors. "You see, I come from another realm. Just like Lord Elrond, Aragorn, Haldir, and Prince Legolas. It is called Middle Earth. I was traveling and I had a dream that I was in a different world. So I came here. While here, I felt that I was needed to do something. Then the whole thing with Tom Riddle happened as well as the Potters. I am sorry that I have kept all of this secret from you two and I hope that you will forgive me, but for now, I believe we have more important things to discuss than the fact I am not from this world."

Minerva was speechless as she looked between the man she has known as Albus and the four visitors. She must admit that the four guests were indeed otherworldly looking. Looking back at Gandalf she nodded her head, "I would suppose you mean the war between Mr. Potter and Lord Vold- ehm the Dark Lord?"

"His name is Lord Voldemort, Minerva, or Tom Riddle if you will. It is only a name and a name should never be feared. And yes, I do mean the upcoming battle. It seems that it is much closer to happening that we originally thought. I am worried, however, that we will not be ready."

"How do you know this, Albus? Oh, pardon me, Gandalf."

Gandalf chuckled and smiled at Minerva. "It is quite alright, Minerva. It is because of Lord Elrond that I know this. He has the gift of fore sight. He left to retrieve something and while away he saw that the war loomed closer than was thought. We need to be ready. And Harry must be ready as well."

"Excuse me, Al- Gandalf, but what about Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"What about Miss Granger, Severus?"

"Her… Situation, Sir."

"There isn't much we can do about it Severus except hope we win." Gandalf sighed sadly and looked at the mirror that once again showed Hermione alone, but she was sitting in the branches of a tree. "All I know is that she will want to fight." Seeing the looks of the four from Middle Earth as they were about to protest, Gandalf quickly finished, "As it will be impossible to tell her not to. She will insist that she fight. Even then, she will no doubt find a way to join in the battle without our knowledge if we kept telling her no. She is brave yet stubborn, but most of all she will fight for what she believes in and those she loves."

Lord Elrond nodded his head in agreement. Despite him wanting to protest, he knew enough from watching her that it would indeed be futile to try and persuade Hermione to stay out of the war. Again, the words from Galadriel came to mind, and though he longed to tell them, he knew it was not yet time. But he also did not want to destroy what hope they had by revealing everything he had seen just before he left. He also had a vague idea of what might have happened to Hermione to cause her eyes to be haunted. Oh how he hoped he was wrong though.

For the rest of the evening and through dinnertime, the seven of them talked about possible plans for the upcoming war with all sorts of different scenarios. They ate dinner in the office while they talked. It was nearly midnight when they finally decided that they would wait and see what will happen because there was no telling what could happen in the time between now and the war. One by one they left until the only ones in the office was Professor McGonagall and Gandalf. They both stood before the mirror watching Hermione sleep in her bed.

Professor McGonagall smiled softly at her best student and looked at Gandalf. She was surprised to see a sad look in his eyes as he watched Hermione. She remembered Severus's strange question from earlier. Something about her situation. What did he mean? She was brought out her thoughts by Gandalf's soft voice. "I see she has not told you yet, Minerva. I wish I could but I will not betray Miss Granger's trust by doing so. Severus only knows because he was there when she had burst into my office and told me. Please forgive me for not telling you so many things."

"Al- Gandalf, it is not your fault. Of course, I will forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. Everyone has their secrets. You are no different and as for Miss Granger, she will tell me her secret if she wants to and only when she is ready to do so. But I suppose it has something to do with the haunted look in her eyes?"

Gandalf nodded and turned walking over to his desk. "It does, Minerva. These are for her. One is from Lord Elrond and the other is from someone else in Middle Earth who has also been watching Hermione apparently." Gandalf handed the two parcels to Minerva who took them.

"I will be sure that she receives them in the morning, Sir. Happy Christmas, Gandalf."

"Happy Christmas, Minerva. Sleep well." Minerva left and Gandalf walked over to the mirror. Gandalf smiled softly as he looked upon the seemingly fragile form of Hermione, sleeping on her bed. "You have many people who care about you, even if you do not know it, Siladhiel Ithilwen." Gandalf waved his hand at the mirror and the image vanished leaving the shiny surface of the mirror reflecting the moonlight that shown through the window.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Hermione slowly opened her eyes on Christmas morning and stared at the ceiling of her canopy bed for a few minutes before sitting up to start the day. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done showering, she wrapped her body in a plush towel and stood before the mirror. She used her wand to dry her hair and it fell in soft waves and curls down her back. She looked at her reflection for a few minutes then she reached back and moved her hair over one shoulder as she turned to look at her back in the mirror. Gingerly she brushed a fingertip along a scar that came up to her shoulder. Her back was full of them. They were the only physical reminders she had of what happened long ago. Sighing, Hermione turned away from the mirror and proceeded to get dressed.

As she walked over to her bed to remake it, she noticed the colorful parcels sitting on her trunk at the foot of her bed. Two of then caught her eye. They were small but were wrapped in what she thought looked like silk. She quickly made her bed then gathered the parcels onto her bed. One by one, she opened them, saving the two smallest ones for last. From Fred and George she was given several new items from their joke shop. Ginny gave her a charm bracelet that had everyone's patronuses on it, causing her to smile when she saw a dog and stag next to the otter. From Ron, she got a scarf and Harry gave her a book on ancient runes and spells. She hugged the book to her and smiled. The book would surely come in handy during the coming battle. Setting the book down she reached over for the last two parcels. She found that she had been correct in her assumption that they were wrapped in silk. Who would give her silk wrapped gifts? One was wrapped in a silk that shimmered slightly reminding her of moonlight shining on water, and the other one was wrapped in a white silk. Carefully she opened the shimmering parcel and gaped at the item that was revealed. It was some sort of crystal in the shape of a heart. It was clear but shown with colors of red yellow and orange, reminding her of fire. The crystal hung on a bright silver chain. It was beautiful. She quickly grabbed the note that came with it and read its content to find out who gave her such a gift.

_**Child,**_

_**I give to you a necklace made from the Fire Crystal in hopes that it remind you of your beautiful heart and your fiery spirit within. Be well and may we meet soon.**_

_**Till then.**_

Hermione flipped the note over to the back then reread the note. It was unsigned but she could tell that it was written by a woman because the script flowed elegantly and was feminine. She sat the note down and picked up the chain, watching as the pendant spun catching the light from the window causing the crystal to come to life, throwing colorful prisms throughout the room. She undid the clasp and placed it around her neck then gingerly touched a fingertip to the pendant as it hung a little below her collarbone. Next, she opened the final parcel and her eyes once again widened at the necklace nestled in the middle of the white silk. Compared to the first necklace it was simple, but it was more beautiful than the first one. It was a marquis shaped rainbow moonstone pendant hanging on a slightly longer silver chain than the first. She picked it up so that the sun could hit the moonstone. She admired with awe at the beautiful and vibrant rainbow colors that shown inside the clear stone. She placed it around her neck and held the stone pendant in the palm of her hand smiling softly. Letting the pendant fall back down to rest above her heart, she found the note that came with it and read it.

_**Young Hermione,**_

_**I give to you this necklace in hopes that it will tell you that no matter what has happened or will happen there will always be someone who cares about you. May it remind you that you are a beautiful and pure spirit in the darkest of times.**_

The words brought to Hermione a sense of calmness. It was unsigned as well but it did not matter. She would cherish the two necklaces. After putting away the gifts, she received Hermione left the Gryffindor tower and made her way to the great hall to eat some breakfast. Placing a hand over the two pendants, she silently prayed that she would meet the two people who gave them to her so she could thank them. Little did she know that her prayer would come true sooner than she thought.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

_**Siladhiel Ithilwen (Shinning Moon) – pronunciation - Seel-ah-thee-ell Ith-ill-when**_

_**Siladhiel also means The Shining One**_


	3. Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you.**_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Betrayal~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when the portrait door opened letting everyone that was gone for the Christmas holidays back in. Harry and Ron made a beeline over to her. Harry plopped down on the couch next to her and Ron sat on the chair next to it. "So Hermione, how was your Christmas?" Harry asked.

"It was quiet. How was yours?" Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"It was great and thanks for the journal, Hermione."

"I am glad you liked it, Harry. With everything that is going on about the war, I figured that you would be stressed and I find that writing it out in a journal helps deal with it and also helps clear your mind." Harry smiled at Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at him. "And thank you Harry for the book on runes and spells. I am sure that in the war, it will come in handy. And your scarf came in handy as well, Ron, thank you."

Ron shrugged and looked at her with a grin. "Don't mention it, 'Mione. Also, thanks for the Chuddley Cannon outfit."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled softly at him, and then nearly jumped out of her skin at Harry's exclamation of surprise.

"Whoa! Hermione! Where did you get those necklaces?" Harry stared at them with wide eyes and Ron looked at Hermione's neck and gapped at the two necklaces.

Smiling, Hermione gingerly touched the two stone pendants with her fingertips. "I got them for Christmas. The notes were unsigned, but I felt that whoever gave them to me meant no harm. One was from a male and the other from a female. I could tell by the writing."

"They're beautiful Hermione."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled brightly and looked at both the boys.

Ron glared at Hermione as she faced Harry, but quickly smiled at her when she turned to face him. Something needed to be done and soon. It was just waiting for the right time to do it. They stood to head out to the great hall for dinner and he hung back and pulled Harry with him letting Hermione walk ahead. He whispered something in Harry's ear causing Harry to look at him with a defeated expression. "Ron, must we?"

"Yes, Harry, we do. Tomorrow then?" Harry nodded slowly and looked at Hermione then sighed.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The next day Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat under their usual tree. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch and Hermione was reading the book Harry had gotten her for Christmas. Soon they went inside to have lunch. Hermione could not help but feel that both Harry and Ron were distancing themselves from her. She tried shaking it off but something deep within her kept it in her mind. With determination, she trusted the nagging feeling into the back of her mind and tried to enjoy the rest of the day. After lunch, the three of then sat in the courtyard talking.

Ron looked up and nudged Harry before clearing his throat. Hermione looked up at him raising a brow in question glancing between the two of them. "Yes, Ron?"

"Hermione, we have something to tell you." Harry said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have been a great help over the years, ya know. But we haven't really been your friend. We figured that with your knowledge and skills we could use them to be able to get some extra things so we could defeat the Dark Lord." Ron said looking at her with a smirk.

Not wanting to believe the words she was hearing she looked at Harry then back at Ron. "What are you saying?"

"Geez, 'Mione. You would think that since you are the 'Greatest Witch of Our Age' you would be smart enough to get what I just said. I said that we only became your friends to get the knowledge to beat the Death Eaters."

Hermione's heart dropped, broke, and shattered into several pieces. She did not hear Ron just tell her that she had been used for her brain and skills. She looked at Harry begging silently with her eyes that this was just a joke. "Harry?"

"Sorry Hermione, but it's true." At Harry's confirmation, Hermione's blood drained from her face. So it was not her imagination that told her they were distancing themselves from her, they really were shoving her off to the side as if she meant nothing! How could they! After all this time, they been playing her while she has been nothing but loyal to them. The tears started falling as she stood up and slowly started backing away from them, shaking her head still not wanting to believe it.

"Thanks for being a great help though Hermione." Ron's words sliced through her already fragile heart and she turned and ran back into Hogwarts. She ran through the halls and unknowingly past the Headmaster and his four guests. She ran nonstop until she got to her tree and climbed up into its branches, letting the tears fall freely.

Severus had been walking down the hallway when he saw Hermione run past him and noticed the tears. He turned to follow her, but stopped when he saw the four guests from Middle Earth take off running after her. He looked at the Headmaster who looked suddenly pale and very old. "Sir?"

"Severus, I believe something dreadful has happened. I can only hope that Lord Elrond will be able to help her."

"But she does not know him! She will not trust him!" Severus was seething. He had a feeling that it was the two dunderheads, Potter and Weasley, who were the reason behind this situation, but he had no proof. The only way of knowing if it was is if Hermione herself told them.

"What is going on? Was that Miss Granger I saw running out of the castle?" Professor McGonagall came running up to Severus and Gandalf with a worried look on her face. At the Headmaster's nod, she covered her mouth in shock and looked back at the main doors with a stricken look to her face. She has never seen Hermione in such a state and she prayed that nothing too serious has happened.

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond, Legolas, Aragorn, and Haldir ran outside following Hermione. They stopped as they neared the tree they saw her climb and looked at each other not sure how to proceed and not startle her. Legolas was the first to approach the tree and swiftly climbed onto a branch near her but not to close.

Hermione saw Legolas climb onto the nearby branch and she instantly plastered herself against the bark of the tree's trunk behind her. She stared at him with wide eyes. She noticed his otherworldly appearance as well as his pointed ears. He reminded her of elves that were usually found in books but never thought they existed in her world.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" Though his way of addressing her confused her, Hermione only pressed her back against the tree more in fear and remained silent. She did not trust men she did not know, even if they looked as friendly and trusting as he did. Her breathing quickened as she began to panic.

Seeing Hermione's eyes fill with panic, Legolas raised his hands slowly to show her he meant no harm. "Do not worry, I will not hurt you."

"Legolas, come down and let me try." At the new voice, Hermione glanced down at the ground and saw three others that looked similar to the strange man that was in the tree with her. She noted that two of the others were elfish looking while the third looked human. Who were they? Her eyes instantly were drawn to the movement of the stranger again as he left the tree and went to stand by the others. A different man approached the tree, the one who she assumed told the other to let him try. As he walked closer, he made eye contact with her and did not break it as he climbed on to the same branch as the other one did. However, Hermione did not feel threatened by this man like she did the other. She felt as though she could trust him and her instincts were never wrong unless she chose not to obey them.

"Relax, young one. My name is Elrond, and I only wish to help you. I know you do not know me, and I understand, but I know two of your professors and I am close friends with your Headmaster. How about we climb down and go talk with him?" Lord Elrond slowly reached out a hand towards her and stopped as she pushed herself against the tree more. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he spoke in a softer voice. It was a voice he had used back when Arwen was younger. "I will not hurt you, I promise. I have a daughter myself as well as two sons. Let me help you down so we can go talk to your Headmaster, alright?"

Hermione was slightly taken back at his words. He did seem rather fatherly. She remained still for a few minutes thinking about if she should trust him. Finally, she nodded slowly then softly placed her trembling hand into his larger one and instantly felt as though she was safe. Elrond gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen and he spoke in a soothing voice, "You are alright, I am just going to jump down and then I will let you go, is that alright?" Hermione nodded and he jumped down landing softly in the grass then opened his arms to let her go, just as he had promised.

As soon as she was released, she stepped back and looked at each of them before turning, taking off at a full sprint back to the castle. She ran up the steps and into the doors, nearly knocking over Professor Snape who was standing near the door.

Severus caught Hermione and steadied her to keep her from falling to the floor. He looked up at the entrance as the other four entered. "Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore wished to see you in his office. Would you mind coming with me?" He spoke in a soothing tone to Hermione instead of his usual snarky tone that he used to address the other students. At Hermione's nod, they turned and headed to the Headmaster's office, followed by Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir, and lord Elrond.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

As they walked to the headmaster's office, Elrond could not help feeling pleased. He had noticed that Hermione wore the two necklaces given to her by Galadriel and himself. He was glad that she liked them. They stopped at the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office then proceeded when the staircase appeared. When they entered the office, they saw that Gandalf stood in front of his desk and Professor McGonagall stood next to him.

Minerva crossed the room and held Hermione close to her in motherly hug, then led her over to a chair. After Hermione had sat down, Gandalf called in one of the house elves and asked for a mug of hot chocolate be brought for Hermione. He waited for Hermione to sip her hot chocolate before speaking. "Hermione, could you please tell me what happened?"

Hermione closed her eyes and lowered the hot drink, taking a breath before opening her eyes and looking into the contents of the mug. "I… was used, apparently." She spoke in a soft voice that Gandalf nearly missed it, but Professor Snape did not.

"Used? Used how?" he came over and knelt near her but was far enough away so she would not be uncomfortable.

Hermione raised one hand and touched the moonstone pendant gently as she took a deep breath before elaborating. A movement that did not go unnoticed by lord Elrond who stood off to the side. "Apparently, Harry and Ron were only being friends with me so they could use my knowledge and my skills so they could get something to use against the Dark Lord. At least that's what they said."

Upon hearing this, everyone but Hermione stiffened. Severus stood up stiffly as he tried to reign in his anger. Lord Elrond felt fury at those that Hermione mentioned for causing her to look so betrayed and hurt. He wanted to take Hermione somewhere where she could not be hurt like this again. In fact, he was certain that he would be bringing her when he returned to Middle Earth once they were finished here. He glanced at his three companions and saw similar expressions of anger on their faces. He looked back at Hermione, and fought the urge to go and comfort her. He knew that it would not help.

Gandalf was stunned and looked at Hermione in disbelief. He could not understand what had happened to where Harry and Ron would do this. He looked at everyone in the room seeing mainly the look of anger in their expressions. He turned to Minerva and addressed her. "Minerva, would you go and bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley here? I think we need to get this sorted out."

"Of Course, Albus." She walked out of the office to find the two students.

Gandalf looked at the four silent figures standing by the window then looked back at Hermione. "Hermione, I believe you have met our guests?" he asked gesturing to the four he was speaking of.

"Not really, Sir. I only know of Elrond's name. I do not know the others." Hearing her say Elrond's name without his title surprised Gandalf, Legolas, Haldir and Aragorn. Gandalf recovered from his shock quickly and nodded.

"I see. Then, how about I introduce them?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "The one standing to the left of Elrond is Aragorn with Legolas standing beside him and Haldir standing on the right of Elrond." Gandalf assumed that lord Elrond left off his title so he would not intimidate her and perhaps earn her trust.

Hermione looked at the four and bit her lip before speaking. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione. However, it would have been nicer to meet on better circumstances and for that I am sorry. I'm also sorry about my behavior earlier."

The one standing on the far left smiled causing Hermione's breath to catch in her throat. Merlin he was beautiful and his smile made him more so.

"It is alright, Lady Hermione." Legolas told her.

"Erm… just Hermione please." His voice was even beautiful. She did not notice it earlier because she had been scared. But that now she heard it, Hermione felt like she could listen to it all day. Instantly she put a stop to her thoughts and looked down at the mug of hot chocolate that she was sure had become cold now. She set the mug aside then stiffened when she heard the door open and Harry's voice carried through. Her eyes hardened and stared straight at the wall in front of her, not wanting to look their way.

Elrond took note of her sudden change of behavior as soon as she heard the young man's voice as he entered the office. Elrond turned and looked at the two boys with a blank expression.

Harry froze when he saw Hermione sitting before Professor Dumbledore and Snape standing beside her glaring at both Ron and him. The glare was enough to make him swallow nervously, and he thought Professor McGonagall looked abnormally strict when she came and got Ron and him. She was nothing compared to Snape now. He glanced towards the window and blinked when he saw four people he did not know standing there. Harry was not paying attention to where he was walking so when a chair suddenly appeared in front of him, he nearly fell over. After sitting, he looked at Hermione then at Professor Dumbledore, his heart sinking at the disappointed look in his normally sparkling blue eyes.

"Do you know why you were called here, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"No, Sir." They both replied.

"Did you inform Miss Granger that you were merely friends with her because of her knowledge and skills?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry paled slightly as he answered.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Sir." Ron answered and Harry nodded and looked towards Hermione. She had not moved at all since they came in and it bothered him. He saw her eyes were hard and they did not even twitch, just kept staring ahead of her. Hearing Snape's voice, he moved his eyes to look at his Potions Professor.

"Do you two have any idea what those words did?" At their blank looks, he glowered even more at them. "Of course not. I am not surprised."

"Severus, please." The Headmaster's voice was saddened and it ate away at Harry's conscience. What had he done for everyone to be acting like this, including Hermione? "I am very disappointed in you both. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I… I needed help in defeating the Death Eaters and well… I'm not all that good with studying, Sir."

At Harry's words, Hermione clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes as her hand twitched, itching to hex him into oblivion. A strong hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she unclenched her jaw knowing it was Professor Snape. She glanced at Professor Dumbledore and saw he was looking at her. Somehow, without him having to ask it aloud, she knew what he wanted to ask. She closed her eyes then glared harshly at her two supposed best friends. Her glare, she noted, did not faze Ron as it usually would but Harry flinched.

Looking back at the Headmaster, Hermione took a deep breath before answering his silent question. "Tell them, if you wish. It is not like they would care anyways." She stood and walked over to the door. She stopped and looked back at them. "But I will not stay to listen. It is bad enough that I have to live with the memories." With that, she left the office to go outside and let off some steam.


	4. Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you.**_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Sacrifice~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Harry watched her leave wondering what she meant. He turned a questioning look to his Headmaster.

"Well, how should I begin?"

Lord Elrond spoke up causing all the attention to go to him. "Perhaps my companions and I should leave the room?"

"No, no, in fact I believe that when she told me to tell, she meant for everyone in here to hear it. Else, she would have specified whom she wanted told." Elrond nodded and went silent again, wondering what it was he was going to tell them.

"Well, you see, Hermione has not had a good life starting when she was merely eight years old. No, on the contrary. It was rather harsh on her and she has been through many dark times." He went on to describe how she was abandoned by her birth father at a park because of her magic and as she tried to find her way home she was taken and held captive by a group of men that raped her repeatedly until she was able to escape three years later. How he had found her huddled in an alleyway when she was eleven years old after having just escaped her captivity. How he took her to a family he thought would love her and care for her. How he learned that that family had whipped her back with a belt and raped her whenever she was home. When she came to his office in her fourth year begging not to be sent back there, revealing everything that had happened. Then finally telling them that she had been living at Hogwarts since then only getting on the train so not to add any suspicion to her at the end of the year.

Not even half way through, Minerva had to sit down lest she pass out from what she was hearing. She had no idea Hermione was treated as thus. Nor did she have anyway of guessing. She now realized that Hermione had become proficient in hiding her true emotions. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to find Severus behind her with a concerned and pained expression. She knew that he too had a similar past.

Lord Elrond, Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir were mortified as they listened to Gandalf tell Hermione's story. They found themselves wanting to hunt down and punish the ones who hurt her especially those that swore to care and protect her when they took Hermione in and called themselves her parents. Lord Elrond could not believe that her family, both of them, did what they did. His eyes narrowed at the two boys that further added to Hermione's pain.

At every word, Harry grew paler. What had he done? Why had he done this? Did he really use her like he said he did? He glanced at Ron and was surprised to see that he looked as if what happened to Hermione did not even matter. Did he not care that he had hurt her again? A tear fell down his cheek as he listened. He hated himself for what he did to her. She was loyal to him. Oh, why did he ever listen to Ron's words?

However, Ron's thoughts were different. They were more sinister. He was thinking how when the dark side won how he would have Hermione. He did not care. He had gotten tired of being in Harry's shadow and when the opportunity presented itself, he took it. Soon, the Death Eaters would attack. He had told the Dark Lord about his success in breaking up Harry and Hermione. No one suspected him and he was pleased that he had done well. It was power he wanted and he would not get the power he wanted if he followed behind Harry like a good little dog.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Hermione was outside throwing hexes, jinxes, and curses at a target that Professor Snape had get up for her so she could release her pent up emotions if she needed to. She found it helped a lot actually. Hermione had been surprised when the snarky Potions Master started to treat her a little differently after he had learned about her past. He became more caring whenever it was just them but when there were other students around, he had to uphold his reputation as the Dungeon Bat. She was sure that not even the Slytherins knew the soft side of the Professor like she did. She counted it as a privilege. He was as close to a fatherly figure she would probably ever get.

Hermione lowered her wand when she remembered how Elrond approached her at the tree. How he said that he was a father. Why did she feel safe with him? It was because she felt safe with him that she ran as soon as he let her go. She did not know him yet she still felt like she could trust him. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to get to know him. Smiling to herself, Hermione sent a repairing charm at the target so she could use it again later if she needed. She turned around and started heading towards Hogwarts thinking that it was nearly time for dinner.

As Hermione walked back, a sudden laugh came from behind her causing her to stiffen. Tightening her grip on her wand, she spun around only to immediately cast a Protego Charm to stop the curse sent at her. There in front of her was Bellatrix. Hermione sent out a series of nonverbal jinxes at Bellatrix and one thankfully hit its mark giving Hermione time to sprint to the castle to set off the alarm. Upon getting to the castle, she ran up the step nearly running over Professor McGonagall "Professor! Bellatrix is on the campus! I… I just ran into her." Just as she said this, a flash of bright red light hit the wall near Professor McGonagall's head.

"Quickly, get in Miss Granger, I will sound the alarm. Go!" Minerva pushed Hermione inside as she pointed her wand at the large bell to alert the school of the attack. She quickly shut and sealed the main doors then turned and ran towards the Headmaster's office. Once she got there, she saw the four visitors running out with Severus behind them. Severus stopped and looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, the Headmaster wants you to go retrieve Miss Granger's computer and her bag. You are to give it to Lord Elrond. Albus does not think that we will win but we must protect Miss Granger at all costs. She will be taken to Middle Earth."

Minerva nodded and took off towards the Gryffindor Tower. Sending Hermione to Middle Earth will give her a chance to have a life she deserved. This world has been too cruel to the poor girl and Minerva would give everything to give her another chance. She entered the empty common room and quickly went into the girls' dorm. Grabbing the items she was told to retrieve, left the tower and found lord Elrond.

"My Lord! These are Miss Granger's things. I was told to give them to you."

Lord Elrond took the satchel and slung it onto his shoulder making sure it would not impede with his weapons. "Thank you, Lady Minerva." He went to turn so he could try and find Hermione so he was close to her just in case, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Please, take care of Miss Granger. Give her what this world could not." Minerva looked pleadingly at him. Elrond nodded and places a hand on hers squeezing gently.

"I will. I will call her my own. She will be my daughter." His words brought relief to the older woman's eyes and she smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Minerva turned and ran to help the other Professors in barricading the school. Lord Elrond started to move when the castle suddenly shook followed by several loud shouts as the Final War began. He instantly took off running towards the sound of battle keeping a sharp eye out for Hermione. When he found her, his eyes widened with shock at what he saw. She was engaged with a single wizard whose appearance resembled more of a serpent than that of a human. She fought with such a vigor that awed even him. A flash of light quickly brought his attention back to the fight and quickly joined the fray, his silver blades flashing with a deadly gleam.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Hermione had just finished stunning a Death Eater when a hissing voice sounded behind her. Slowly she turned and glared at the voice's owner.

"Where is your precious Potter, Girl?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione hesitated in her reply. Should she tell him? Should she betray Harry like he had betrayed her? No. She would not do that. She will remain loyal to him despite his betrayal. Baring her teeth she narrowed her eyes at the Dark Lord. "I will not tell you!"

Voldemort laughed at her words. "So loyal. You remain Loyal to a boy who betrayed you!" Voldemort sent a curse at her, which she easily evaded.

Though she did not show it, his words surprised her. How had he known? Who told him? Blocking a few more curses, she sent a few back at Voldemort then quickly stunned some Death Eaters that were coming to aide their Lord. Both Hermione and the Dark Lord kept dueling, him trying to get Harry's location from her and her refusing to reveal where Harry was.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere with the Mudblood, Voldemort started throwing the killing curse at her. To his surprise, she easily blocked it. Intrigued, he kept throwing more dark spells at her, wanting seeing how long she would last. Hermione blocked every single one of them, but she was unable to throw any spells at him. The speed the Dark Lord was sending the spells only allowed her to block them or dodge them altogether. Suddenly the spells stopped and she looked at Voldemort only to see him looking at Ron.

Ron looked at her and smirked, causing Hermione to pale. Suddenly the pieces fell together, showing her the bigger picture. Ron had betrayed them. He poisoned Harry's mind to separate them. She felt stupid for not seeing the obvious warning signs before now. She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth in anger at the traitor. "You." Her voice had such a bone-chilling and deadly tone to it that it caused some of the fighters around her to stop and look at her. All around them, fighters from bother the light side and the dark side stood by and watched the three to see what would happen.

"Me. What will you do, Mione? Will you use the Avada Curse on me? I doubt you could even if you wanted to. You are too much of a goody two shoes to cast one." Ron spoke in a taunting manner trying to raise her hackles even more. But instead of a curse like he expected, she laughed. Her laugh was as cold as her voice and it sent chills down both Ron's and Voldemort's spine. How did she get so scary?

"How long? How long have you been under his service?" Hermione looked at him with eyes narrowed dangerously. He did not realize it but she was more deadly in this state than at any other time.

"Since Fourth Year."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione, I got tired of being in both yours and Harry's shadow. I wanted my own power! And I knew I would never be able to match up to you or Harry so I took the offer when it was given. You see, Hermione, it was my mission to break you and Harry apart. And I did a very good job of it. In fact, I had been given a hint that you were abused and I thought the easiest way to succeed was to turn Harry against you saying that we used you. I was very fortunate when you declined Harry's offer to come to the Burrow with us for Christmas. It would have been hard to do the persuading with you there."

"Ron? You… you sided with Voldemort?"

Ron turned his cold blue eyes towards Harry and hissed at him in anger. "It's Lord Voldemort to you!"

At his words Hermione sent a nonverbal hex at Ron, but Ron blocked it surprising both Harry and Hermione. He then turned his wand on her and Hermione fell to the ground screaming as he held the Cruciatus Curse on her. She felt as though her body was being shredded, stabbed, and lit on fire. Then just as suddenly as it came it stopped and she opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw. Legolas was standing in front of her holding a bow while Aragorn knelt beside her pulling her into his arms. She looked at where Ron was and saw him lying on the ground with a green-feathered arrow protruding from his chest.

Legolas had heard the scream and had taken off towards it followed by Aragorn. When they had arrived at the scene, they saw Hermione on the ground twitching and screaming as one of the boys from earlier pointed his wand at her. Legolas had quickly notched an arrow and shot it at Ron as Aragorn went to Hermione's side. Their actions and appearance had stunned the crowd into silence and Voldemort stared at them.

Harry took this opportunity to shoot a spell at Voldemort to get his attention away from Hermione. He felt like an idiot for not seeing Ron's betrayal sooner. Everyone stopped fighting to watch the duel between Harry and the Dark Lord.

Hermione saw that Harry was starting to weaken and she was not sure how much longer he would last against the onslaught of spells from the Dark Lord. Hermione slowly stood up and once she was steady, she went to help Harry. She was stopped when Elrond came to her side followed closely by Haldir. Hermione tried to go around them but Harry stopped her the second time.

"Mione, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you and letting Ron poison my mind. Please, just go! This world is no longer a place for you. Go somewhere where you can have a life you deserve! Please Hermione, do not worry about me, Merlin knows I don't deserve it."

Hermione stood there listening, not understanding what he was saying. Shaking her head she went to take another step but this time Severus held her back as Harry's voice rang out again. "Stay out of this Mione! I'm sorry, but I got to do this." Harry looked at her sadly and sent a stunning hex at her, hitting her square in the chest. She collapsed into Lord Elrond's arms and he picked her up, holding her to his chest. As they turned to leave the area, Elrond met Harry's eyes for a moment and nodded at the silent message he saw within the boy's eyes. "Take care of her and give her what we could not." Professor Dumbledore used the moment to send out a bright light, temporarily blinding those that would pursue them then place up an invisible wall to give them more time to escape. He stopped Severus and looked at him. "Go, take them to my office, have them go through the mirror and go with them. I will follow as soon as I can. The war is lost, Severus. Now go! Make haste, Severus!"

Severus ran ahead of the group leading the way to the Headmaster's office. They ran up the steps and went to the mirror. Lord Elrond, being the only one among them to know how to work the mirror gave Hermione to Legolas, who looked down at her in shock finding her extremely lightweight, and reached out touching the mirror. The mirror started glowing and Lord Elrond told Haldir to go through it followed by Aragorn. As Legolas was about to go through the door was busted in and Severus immediately went into a dueling stance with his wand pointed at the Death Eaters. Severus yelled at Legolas and Elrond to go through the mirror. He knew he would not be going through cause he had to stop the Death Eaters from following. Legolas went through the mirror, carrying Hermione then Lord Elrond went through after him. Once Severus knew they were gone he casted a curse at the mirror shattering it. Closing his eyes, he sent a silent apology to Hermione for not being able to be there for her. He fought hard, taking out several of the Death Eaters before he was hit by a Killing Curse from behind.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

_**I have just recently moved into my new apartment and still do not have internet. I do not know when I will be getting it so please bear with me. I will try to update when I am able to do so but I will continue to write in between searching for a job and filling out applications. Thank you for your patience and I hope that you enjoy the story. I also apologize to anyone whom I may have offended if any.**_


	5. New Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you.**_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~New Life~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Lord Elrond arrived into Rivendell and looked back at the mirror with a saddened expression. He knew what Severus was doing. He looked back at Aragorn, Legolas, and Haldir and saw that they too, knew what had happened. His eyes landed on Hermione, who was cradled in Legolas's arms. He walked over to her and gently touched her cheek. "Let's get her to a room. Aragorn, would you go and find Arwen and bring her to me?"

Aragorn left to find Arwen as Elrond took Hermione into his arms and headed over to a room that overlooked one of the large waterfalls in Rivendell. Stepping inside, he walked over to the bed and laid her down gently. He brushed her hair away from Hermione's face and smiled down at her. Sitting on the bed beside her he leaned down, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and closed his eyes, whispering softly. _"I claim this child as my own daughter to cherish, love, and protect as my own blood. May the Valar grant me this wish." _Smiling, lord Elrond sat back and watched as Hermione stared to glow with a soft light.

"_You called, Ada?" _Arwen stood by the door watching what her father did smiling softly. Aragorn had briefly told her what happened and about the girl. She was glad her father decided to claim her.

Elrond smiled at Arwen and held out a hand to her. She smiled and walked over placing her hand in his. _"Arwen, her name is Hermione. I wish for you to watch over her until she awakes. I do not think she would like to wake up in an unfamiliar place with a male in her room." _

Arwen smiled softly at her father and looked at Hermione, gently picking up the other girl's slender hand. _"I will, Ada. I saw you claim her and it has made me happy that she can now have a family that will love her." _

"_I hope that she will be happy."_

"_Ada, you worry too much. She will be. She shines with a pure light despite what Aragorn had briefly told me about her past." _Arwen looked up at her father and smiled lovingly. _"Now go and rest, Ada. I am sure you are tired from recent events."_

Elrond nodded to her. With a final look at Hermione's sleeping form, he stood and kissed the top of Arwen's head then left. As he walked to his chambers, another voice stopped him.

"_She will find true happiness and love soon enough, lord Elrond. Do not worry for she is strong spirited."_

"_Lady Galadriel." _Lord Elrond bowed in respect to Galadriel as she approached him.

Galadriel placed a hand on his cheek when he had straightened and smiled softly. _"She is meant for great things. There will come a time in the near future when she must go on a journey. It is during this journey that she will discover who she truly is. She belongs here, lord Elrond. She belongs with the Elves. She always had but never knew it." _

Elrond nodded at Galadriel's words, and watched as she walked away towards Hermione's room. He then turned and continued on to his room to rest.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Hermione woke to the sound of waterfalls and the feeling of a breeze caressing her skin. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sudden light. Once her eyes adjusted, she sat up slowly surveying the room.

"Oh, you have awoken." A gentle voice drifted to Hermione causing her to look at the door. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the woman standing there with a bowl and towel. She was dressed in a long and flowing silver-blue silk dress that had a silver belt around her middle. The dress itself reminded Hermione of the old renaissance style dresses back in the Medieval Times. The woman's skin was fair and seemed to shine with its own light. Her hair was dark nearly black that brought out her dark grey eyes. The woman –no Elf as Hermione had just noticed the pointed ears, smiled at her and slowly approached the bed setting the bowl and towel on the table beside it. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't mean to sound rude but where am I and who are you?" Hermione bit her lip nervously. She was confused and did not know what was going on. The last thing she remembered was when Harry told her to go somewhere else so she could live a life she deserved then stunned her. Thinking of Harry caused her chest to feel tight. Ron had betrayed them for power and separated her and Harry. Had Harry lived or did he fall by Voldemort's hand? Feeling a gentle hand squeezing hers Hermione looked back at the Elfin woman who was watching her with a concerned expression. She smiled softly hoping it would put the Elf at ease.

Arwen watched as the different emotions showed through Hermione's eyes. Pain, sadness worry and loss. She smiled softly in return when Hermione smiled at her. "My name is Arwen. You are in Rivendell, the elven city of my father. You were brought here by my father and the others from your world during the battle."

"So the war is lost then. The dark side won." Hermione looked at her lap and sighed thinking of all those that had been lost. She suddenly remembered Arwen mentioning her father had brought her here. Who was her father? Hermione looked back at Arwen and saw that she sort of resembled Elrond a bit. "Is your father Elrond?"

"Yes." Arwen noticed that Hermione called him without his title and assumed that her father did that on purpose.

Hermione nodded then her eyes widened when she remembered something else that Arwen had said. Rivendell was the city of her father. That would make Elrond either a King or a Lord. She bit her lip more and looked at Arwen in a panic. Why did he keep that from her when he told her his name.

Arwen saw the panic and squeezed Hermione's hand, causing Hermione to relax a little. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione swallowed and bit her lip some more before answering. "Yes, I'm fine. You said that Rivendell was the city of your father." At Arwen's nod, Hermione continued, "Wouldn't that make him a King or something?"

Arwen smiled reassuringly. "No, but he is an Elfin Lord. But do not worry, I am sure he had his reasons for not telling you. Though, I was told to tell him when you have awoken. If it is alright with you, I will go and tell him." Hermione nodded and Arwen stood. "I hope that you would be able to think of Rivendell as your home just as I do. I will return shortly."

Arwen left to find her father and smiled when she heard him talking to Elladan and Elrohir. She stood to the side so her father would see her and smiled as he looked at her. "Ada, Hermione has awoken."

"Thank you Arwen, I will go with you so that I can speak with her." He looked at his two sons knowing that they wanted to meet Hermione. "Elladan, Elrohir, I will introduce you to her later. It is best not to overwhelm her. She does not even know that I had claimed her as my daughter."

"Of course, Ada. We will wait for when it is best to meet her." Elladan smiled at his father then kissed Arwen's cheek as he hugged her. Elrohir nodded in agreement and smiled.

Elrond and Arwen left, heading towards Hermione's room. Arwen entered first to tell Hermione that Elrond wanted to talk to her so he could explain some things. Elrond entered and looked at Hermione, smiling softly. "I hope you slept well, Hermione. Is the room to your liking?"

Hermione nodded. "It is a lovely room, Lord Elrond. Thank you for letting me use it."

Elrond chuckled shaking his head and sat in the chair near the bed. "Hermione, I did not tell you my title because I did not want you to call me such."

"Oh sorry, Elrond" Hermione smiled slightly feeling more comfortable around Elrond reminding her of what she felt when she first met him. "Arwen told me that you wanted to explain some things."

Elrond nodded and looked at Hermione. "I brought you here during the battle at the request of those who loved and cared about you. Harry, Minerva, Severus, and your Headmaster. They wanted to give you a new chance at a life you deserved. I also wanted to give you that."

"No offense but I really do not want any pity, Sir."

"It is not pity that spurred my actions but my own wanting to see you happy. You see, when I first saw you, before I had any idea of what you went through, I wanted to help you. I wanted to claim you as my daughter."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at his words. To say she was stunned was an understatement. Here sat a complete stranger who did not know her and she him, saying that he wanted her as a daughter the moment he saw her. It is true that all she ever wanted was a family that would love her and not hurt her. That she wanted a place where she would truly belong. Closing her mouth quickly, Hermione glanced from Elrond to Arwen then back at Elrond.

Elrond smiled softly as he continued. "Hermione, there is something I need to tell you and I hope that you will choose to accept it. You know I want to claim you, but I had already done so. While you slept, I claimed you as my daughter. I wish to give you a home and a life that your other world could not give you. Will you accept my offer?"

Hermione sat silent for a long time repeating Elrond's words in her mind. A home? A family? She looked at Arwen who smiled at her. She will have a sister. Looking back at Elrond, her earlier feelings of wanting to get close to him and to get to know him came back. Again her heart was telling her to accept. Telling her that this is where she belonged. Her mind made up, Hermione nodded and smiled brightly. It had been too long since she had truly smiled and she felt that this was the first of many smiles to come.

Elrond was extremely happy that Hermione had accepted. He cared deeply for her and would do all everything he could to show her that. He looked at Arwen and saw her smiling brightly at Hermione.

Arwen wrapped her arms around Hermione, hugging her. "I am pleased that you accepted, Hermione. Welcome, my sister." Arwen gently kissed Hermione's forehead and smiled.

"Now I should tell you, Hermione. There are others who wish to meet you, but I have told them to wait until you were ready to meet them. You now have two brothers, Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond looked at Hermione, wanting to see her reaction.

Hermione had forgotten that he told her he had a daughter and two sons the day in the tree when she first met him. "I would very much like to meet them…" Hermione bit her lip a little uncomfortable about calling Elrond father.

"You do not have to call me father yet, Hermione. I understand that you may be uncomfortable about it still, so I will wait for you to call me that when you are ready." Elrond had already figured that it might be too soon for her and did not want her to feel pressured. He wanted her to relax and get used to this new life. "I will leave you to get dressed, Hermione. I will introduce you to Elladan and Elrohir before dinner if that is alright. In the meantime feel free to explore." He smiled at his two daughters then left.

Arwen smiled and walked over to a chest that sat along a wall then opened it. She came back over to Hermione holding a dark blue dress of a similar fashion to her own dress. The neckline was square with silver beading around the edge. The sleeves were long and had a white sheer material that flowed down from the elbows that had a silver band around the elbow. It was the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. Arwen helped Hermione out of her old clothes so she could put on the dress. Arwen gasped in horror when she saw Hermione's back covered in scars. Hermione tensed having forgotten about her back and turned slowly to look at Arwen only to be enveloped in a hug. Tears fell down Arwen's cheek as she hugged Hermione close. Hermione was surprised and hugged Arwen tightly.

"It's ok Arwen. They happened a long time ago."

"Hermione, you should have never even had to bear them. You are a beautiful spirit. The one who did this to you is a monster."

Hermione smiled softly at Arwen. "Thank you Arwen. I have not shown my scars to anyone. You are the first and the only one who has seen them besides me." Arwen smiled then hugged Hermione again.

"I promise that I will not tell anyone about what I have seen. It is for you to tell when you are ready. Now, let's get you dressed so we can go exploring." They laughed as Arwen helped slip the dress over Hermione's head. Hermione looked into the full-length mirror in amazement. The dress seemed to be made just for her. It was not too long or too tight, it was perfect and she loved how it felt on her. Arwen had her sit down so she could style her hair, pulling half of it back then pinning it with silver combs allowing a few curls to frame her face. After slipping on the matching shoes, they left the room go explore Rivendell.

As soon as Hermione stepped out into one of the many pavilions in her new home she stared in awe at the beauty of the land. How could a place be so beautiful! There waterfalls all around. The trees were lush and grew to enormous heights. She saw small buildings here and there and the architecture only added to the beauty of the natural surroundings. The mist that swirled around in several places gave the place a bit of a mysterious feel to it.

Arwen led Hermione away from the pavilion and showed her around the large house. She laughed when Hermione squealed when she brought her to the library. Seeing Hermione's stricken face as she looked at the book in her hands, Arwen approached her. "Is something wrong, Hermione."

"Oh not really, just even if I wanted to read, I can't. I don't know the language."

"Well then, I will teach you." Hermione's face lit up at the aspect of learning something new. Squealing she hugged Arwen in pure happiness. Arwen smiled and hugged her back. They sat down and Arwen taught her some Elfish phrases. Soon Arwen found that Hermione was a very quick learner and decided to teach her how to write in Elfish as well. Arwen smiled seeing the shine of excitement in Hermione's eyes and prayed that the light within them never dimmed.

It was nearly dinnertime when Arwen and Hermione left the library and headed towards the dining pavilion. As they walked they heard sounds of metal clashing against metal and it drew Hermione's attention. Following the sounds, Hermione walked upon what looked like a spar. She recognized three of the ones fighting as the other three who came to her world with Elrond. She saw that there were two other Elves that were sparing with them. They appeared to be twins. Both with dark hair and fair skin with light grey eyes. She watched with awe as each of the fighters moved with a grace that remind her of a dance. Each one moved differently as they had their own style and technique. She had always wanted to learn fencing and archery but it never happened. Perhaps she could now. She would ask Arwen or Elrond about it later.

Standing a few feet away, lord Elrond watched Hermione and saw her look of longing as she watched the five before her spar. He could see that she wished to learn the skills and he felt that it would be wise for her to learn. Even Arwen knew how to wield a blade as well as shoot an arrow. He smiled as he stepped up beside her. "You wish to learn the way of the blade, Hermione?"

"Yes I do. Since I was little, I loved watching swordfights but I was never allowed to learn. Archery is another thing I wanted to learn but that too, was denied. Would I be allowed to learn the skills?" Hermione turned to look at Elrond and he smiled down at her.

"Of course, Arwen even knows how to use a sword as well as archery. I am sure she as well as Elladan and Elrohir would love to teach you."

"Indeed Ada, I would. She is a very quick learner. I have started teaching her the Elfish Language." Arwen told her father watching his expression.

Elrond's brows rose in surprise. Hermione seemed to settling in quite quicker than he thought she would. She was indeed full of surprises. Elrond's attention was drawn back to the spar as both Elrohir and Legolas disarmed the other three, effectively pinning Aragorn and Elladan to the ground while Haldir was pinned against the nearby tree. Realizing that they had an audience, Elrohir turned and bowed to Arwen, Hermione, and Elrond with a grin, bringing a small giggle to Hermione. The two on the ground managed to get free then tackled Elrohir to the ground.

Hermione covered her laugh behind a hand as she watched them roll around on the ground laughing. Legolas turned to watch but his eyes widened when he caught sight of Hermione. He stared at her taking in how the dark blue of the dress seemed to darken her golden brown eyes and contrasted nicely with her pale skin. He looked away hoping he was not caught staring at her and helped Haldir get free from being pinned to the tree.

Lord Elrond had seen Legolas staring at Hermione and smiled to himself. There was indeed a small amount of attraction there. He glanced down at Hermione and found her watching Legolas. Indeed, he could see it but they could not yet. He smiled and turned his eyes to the three wrestling on the ground.

"Aragorn, Elrohir, Elladan! Go wash up for dinner." The three stopped and stood up grinning at each other and left to wash and change. Legolas and Haldir bowed respectfully towards Elrond and his daughters.

"Lady Hermione, I am glad to see you about and smiling. I hope you are settling in well enough?" Legolas asked Hermione, causing her to blush.

"Please, just Hermione, um… forgive me, but I don't remember your name." Hermione blushed slightly darker bringing a small smile to Legolas.

"I am Legolas, and this is Haldir. Do not worry, Hermione. I understand that you have had quite a bit to take in the last few days."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Legolas."

"If you excuse us, we will also go and wash up for dinner." He bowed his head to the three of them again and walked away followed by Haldir. As Hermione stood there focusing on getting rid of her blush, she completely missed the exchanged look that was shared between Elrond and Arwen.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Hermione entered the dining pavilion to find Aragorn and the two Elves she had not met yet waiting for them. Not long after Legolas and Haldir arrived. Lord Elrond gestured for Elladan and Elrohir to come forth.

"Hermione, this is Elladan and Elrohir. They are my sons and also your brothers now." Elladan and Elrohir bowed and smiled at Hermione who smiled softly in return.

"I'm glad to meet you, Arwen has told me some about you but I hope that I will eventually get to know you myself."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, Hermione. You will in time." Elrohir said and offered his arm to her. "Might I escort you to your seat?"

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on his proffered arm he led her to a seat and pulled out her chair for her then took the set next to her. Once they were all seated, they started to eat. The food was different than what Hermione was used to but she thought it tasted better than anything she ever had.

During dinner lord Elrond sat thinking about Hermione. He felt that with her new chance at life she should be able to start anew. That she could leave behind everything that was her old life. He knew she would forever have the memories, those will never go away. He decided that after dinner he would talk with her.

Dinner ended and they got up to go to one of the pavilions to visit and talk. Elrond walked up to Hermione and smiled at her.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would take a walk with me. I thought I would show you a place that I like to go to and just sit."

"Of course." She placed her hand on his arm he offered her and led her down to a glade that had a small waterfall falling into the small pool. Hermione smiled and looked around again admiring how breathtaking the area was. "It's beautiful! And peaceful."

"I thought you might like it here." Elrond walked over to a stone bench and sat down then patted the spot beside him for Hermione to sit. She sat next to him and he placed an arm around her shoulder gently, all the while watching her to see if the gesture was welcomed or not. Hermione surprised him by resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there like that for a while.

Hermione reached up touching her two necklaces and remembered how she got them. "Elrond?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you by chance give me a necklace while in the other world?"

Elrond smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Yes, I did. It is the rainbow moonstone pendant. It had belonged to my mother. I felt that I should give it to you once I learned what Christmas was. I wanted to show you that there was someone out there that cared about you even if you did not know it." Elrond looked down at her and found her looking up at him.

"Thank you. It is very beautiful."

"You are welcome, Hermione." He smiled down at her then looked at the glade lost in thought. He was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. He looked up at the moon and spoke softly. "Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that, if you wanted you could truly start anew."

"What do you mean? I thought I was."

"You are, but I was mainly thinking about your name. If you like you could take a new name so you could leave your past behind." He looked down at Hermione and saw her thinking about it.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione looked up and met his gaze. "Actually I think I would like that. That way I could start healing properly. What name would you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of giving you the name _Siladhiel Ithilwen._ Because you shine with a pure light despite the darkness you have lived through. You remind me of the moon. How it shines beautifully in the dark night sky."

"What does it mean? Arwen told me how many Elfish names have a meaning."

"They do, yours is Shining Moon."

Hermione smiled resting her head back on Elrond's shoulder and looked up at the moon. "Shining Moon. I like it."

"Then it shall be your name, Siladhiel Ithilwen. And Siladhiel for short." Hermione laughed softly and nodded.

"Come, Siladhiel, it is getting late. If you wish I will tell the others your new name or you could." Elrond stood and helped Hermione to her feet then started walking back up to the house with her arm tucked into his.

"I will let you tell them."

"Very well." They walked up to the house and Elrond took Hermione, now Siladhiel, back to her room. He kissed her forehead goodnight then left towards his rooms.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo


	6. Threat

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds._**

**_This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Thank you._**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

**_Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel._**

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Threat~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Days had turned to weeks and weeks turned to months since the day Siladhiel first woke up in Rivendell. During that time she had learned how to speak and write in Elfish leading to her discovery that the music Dumbledore gave her was Elfish. She also began taking lessons from her new family and became a skilled archer and swordswoman. She sparred every night before dinner and found that the only one she could not best was Elrohir. She didn't mind that because he was a well-known fighter and was unmatched.

Siladhiel had discovered one day that Dumbledore originally came from Middle Earth and was actually called Gandalf the Grey. He showed up in Rivendell a week after the war of Hogwarts and was pleased to see Siladhiel laughing and smiling. He had to leave soon after because of an old friend's birthday. She was sad to see him go. A few days before Gandalf's arrival Haldir, Legolas, and Aragorn had to leave and go back to their home. As she watched the three ride off, she silently prayed that she would see them again. A month after she had been in Rivendell, Siladhiel met a hobbit for the first time by the name of Bilbo Baggins. She often sat with him listening to his stories of adventure that Gandalf had started him on. She in turn, shared some stories from her time at Hogwarts. She loved talking to the old hobbit and enjoyed his bubbly personality.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Lord Elrond stood in the balcony of his room watching Siladhiel spar with Arwen below. He thought of how far she had come since she came here and it caused him to smile. She had yet called him father but he knew that in time she would. He thought back on a conversation he had with Galadriel the first night after Siladhiel woke up.

**Flashback**

**Elrond was standing at the pavilion near his room just after he had said goodnight to Siladhiel. He felt a presence next to him and turned to find Galadriel standing there beside him. _"Lady Galadriel, how are you this night?"_**

**_"I am well, Lord Elrond. I see you have claimed the girl and have given her a new identity."_**

**_"I did, Lady Galadriel. She has shown interest in learning our ways and also in learning how to fight with a bow and blade. She is eager to start a new life, and for that I am glad. However, I did not see you at dinner. Were you alright?" _Lord Elrond turned to look over Galadriel with concern showing in his eyes. **

**_"It is not yet time for her to meet me, Lord Elrond. I will reveal myself to Siladhiel soon enough. The time will come soon where she must leave the protection of Rivendell and discover herself on a journey that will be to prevent darkness from invading Middle Earth. She is of Elfish kind, though she does not look it at this time. As she discovers herself she will change in appearance . However, Lord Elrond. There is more to her than meets the eye. For deep within her lies a power that has been long forgotten and it is that power that will help save Middle Earth from its newest threat." _Galadriel smiled softly at Elrond before turning to look at the moon. _"You have chosen her name well. It suits her. She will be a light for many others in dark times. She will be the hope of many."_**

**_"Lady Galadriel, how soon will this threat you speak of come?" _Elrond looked at Galadriel with worry shining in his eyes.**

**_"I cannot say, Lord Elrond. Who truly knows what the future holds." _Galadriel looked at Elrond meeting his gaze with hers. She patted his hand gently and walked away. She stopped and looked back at him. _"I will be leaving for Lothlorien in the morning. Do not worry about seeing me off, Lord Elrond. I will be gone before the sun starts to rise. Sleep well."_**

**End Flashback**

Earlier he had a vision and he saw that Mordor was once again rising. An army of orcs was being called back and he saw a great eye encompassed by flames. The Eye of Sauron. He knew that this day would eventually come. He had known it after that first war with Sauron. When Isildur did not destroy the ring by tossing it into the fires of Mount Doom, he knew then that the darkness was far from being truly defeated. He did not want Siladhiel to go fight this evil, but he knew her well enough now to know that once she hears her home, her family is threatened by this evil. She will want to go and fight to protect it. He also knew that he would have to let her go, and not because of her will to protect everything she loves and Galadriel's words but because he too saw her in the Second Battle. He could only pray that once she does go that she will return to him once it is done. He will also help in any way he can.

He watched as Siladhiel used a complicated twist of her wrist that caused Arwen's sword to fly out of her hand, naming Siladhiel the victor. They both looked up and saw him. Smiling, Siladhiel waved at him before handing Arwen's sword back to her. They left to get ready for dinner and Elrond turned to head down to dinner himself.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The next day Siladhiel and Arwen were out riding. It was a beautiful clear day and they decided to race to the river. Arwen took off leaving Siladhiel behind.

Urging her horse into a gallop, Siladhiel leaned forward speaking in fluent Elfish. _"Fly, Barathon, fly faster!" _Barathon, her horse, lengthened his stride gaining speed and easily caught up to Arwen. They were neck to neck as they raced through the trees and jumped over fallen logs. Once the river was in sight, they fought for the lead but came at a tie once they reached the bank and splashed into the water. Laughing Siladhiel brought up Barathon beside Arwen's horse. "That was fun."

"And refreshing! How about we give them a break and set out for lunch?" Arwen laughed softly and dismounted her horse.

"Sounds good!" Siladhiel dismounted and walked over to the rocks that Arwen was sitting at and sat next to her. They shared a small lunch then decided to do a quick spar.

Arwen and Siladhiel twirled around each other bringing their blades down causing them to ring as the metal struck metal. At first glance people would think they were dancing a very intricate dance and they would be if not for the flash of silver from the sun hitting the blades. They were beautiful to watch but they were also deadly. Imagine how they would look while fighting an orc or goblin. They fought until Arwen caught Siladhiel off guard and disarmed her. They went back to the rocks and sat down.

"Siladhiel, you have come very far since you first woke up. Your eyes are no longer haunted and hold a light within them that adds to their golden color. Are you truly happy here?"

"I am, Arwen. I love it here and I will do all that I can to protect my home and family. It is more than I had ever hoped for back on earth. I am thankful that Father gave me a chance to be happy." Arwen smiled and hugged her.

"I am glad, Siladhiel. Have you called him Father yet?" At Siladhiel's fallen expression, Arwen hugged her tightly. "Do not worry, you will when you feel ready to."

"Thank you Arwen, perhaps we should head back?"

They got up and repacked their saddle bags and remounted their horses. When they were getting to head back to Rivendell, Arwen turned her horse around and faced the river with a worried expression. Hermione walked up beside her and looked at her with worry.

"What is wrong, Arwen?"

"I sense a great evil at work. Go back to Rivendell, Siladhiel." Arwen knew it was the Ringwraiths, and that could only mean one thing, the One Ring has returned.

"You are crazy if you think I'm just going to go home while you go and face whatever it is, Arwen. No, I am going with you. I might be able to help as well."

Arwen looked at her sister in thought then nodded. "Stay close." Their father was right when he said she has a fighting spirit and would protect those she loves in whatever way she could. They took off across the river and galloped all the way until the sun had set and the sky grew dark. Arwen stopped her horse and signaled for Siladhiel to be silent as they dismounted. Unsheathing their swords, they crept along the trees. They saw a figure kneeling and they both recognized who it was instantly. Aragorn. They silently crept up behind him and Arwen slid her blade under his chin against his neck.

"What is this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Aragorn smiled hearing Arwen's voice and looked up only to see Siladhiel standing there smirking at him, her own blade aimed at him.

"Arwen, Siladhiel, I need your help. A young hobbit has been wounded by a Ringwraith and is in dire need of Elfish medicine."

Sheathing their swords they hurried over to their horses and followed Aragorn back to the camp where he left the hobbits. Upon arrival Arwen and Siladhiel knelt down beside the wounded hobbit and instantly looked at his wound. Siladhiel sensed that dark magic was used and placed her hand gently over the wound. Elrond had taught her how to heal using energy and she visualized her light going into the hobbit whose name, she learned, was Frodo. Arwen watched Siladhiel as the other hobbits gathered around in awe, having never seen Elves before. Siladhiel lifted her hand and looked up at Aragorn and Arwen.

"Whatever sort of blade he was stabbed with was loaded with dark magic. That is as much as I can do for right now. We need to hurry and get him to father Arwen. He will be able to do more. We should not keep him out here much longer lest the ones pursuing him come here." Aragorn nodded and picked up Frodo walking over to Arwen's horse.

_"Stay here with the hobbits. I will go and send for more horses." _

_"I am the faster rider, Aragorn. Once we are past the river the magic of my people will protect him." _Aragorn went to argue but stopped as Siladhiel's voice rang out shocking him as she spoke in fluent Elfish, surprising Aragorn.

_"We have no time to argue. I may have bought us some time but even then it is not much. Aragorn, I have my wand and will be able to help get us both and Frodo to safety. Stay here and protect the other three."_

Aragorn nodded and helped Frodo up onto Arwen's horse after she had mounted into the saddle. "Be safe, both of you." Arwen nodded and took off followed closely by Siladhiel. The raced on weaving in and out of the trees on the way back towards Rivendell. Along the way, nine black riders started closing in on them. They reminded Siladhiel of Dementors in a way. She pulled Barathon back some allowing Arwen to go ahead as she pulled out her wand. Pointing it behind her, Siladhiel sent out her Patronus and was surprised to see a dragon instead of an otter come out. The Ringwraiths. The Dragon Patronus circled around the Ringwraiths stalling them. Siladhiel knew that it would not hold them back for long but it would at least give them a bit more of a chance to reach the river. They raced on with the Ringwraiths chasing them. Finally the fiver came into sight and the horses lengthened their strides as they crossed the water. Arwen and Siladhiel stopped and watched as the Ringwraiths came around the bend stopping at the water's edge.

"Give him to us She-Elves."

Pulling out her sword Arwen looked at the Ringwraiths. "If you want him, come and take him." the Ringwraiths screeched and started crossing the river. "Siladhiel, take Frodo and continue on to Rivendell and to father. I will stay back and waylay them." she passed the hobbit onto Siladhiel's horse and watched as they took off. Turning back to the river, Arwen started speaking in Elfish. Suddenly a roaring sound was heard coming at them and a large wave of water in the shape of horses came crashing through stopping the Ringwraiths from crossing the river. Arwen turned her horse around and galloped back home to Rivendell.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Elrond was worried. It has been nearly two days since both Arwen and Siladhiel left to go on a ride. He stood watching the road to see if they would ride up soon. Elladan and Elrohir came up and stood beside their father as he watched the road.

"Ada, I am sure that Arwen and Siladhiel are fine and will be coming home soon."

Suddenly, they heard hoof beats approaching the house and they both saw Siladhiel ride up. Elrond rand down to her followed by Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan helped get Frodo from the horse and carried him to the room specified by his father. Elrond looked Siladhiel over to see if she was alright.

"I am fine, Elrond, but he needs help. I only managed to give us some time to work with. He was stabbed by a Ringwraith. They chased both Arwen and I to the river then I continued on with Frodo while she stayed behind to stop them from following. She should be coming home soon."

Relieved both he and Siladhiel quickly went to the room where Frodo was placed and Elrond looked at his wound. "Siladhiel. I believe you would be more efficient in healing him and bringing Frodo back to the light than I would. Siladhiel nodded and took his place at Frodo's side. She placed her right hand over Frodo's eyes and her left hand over the wound. Closing her eyes, Siladhiel focused on chasing the darkness she saw within Frodo with her light filled energy. Elrond stayed close by watching her. Slowly, Frodo's color started to return as he was brought back to the light. Siladhiel opened her eyes and swayed a little before passing out. Elrond caught her and lifted her up to carry her to her room. On the way he met Arwen and Aragorn followed by three other hobbits.

Arwen looked at Siladhiel with worry and met her father's eyes questioning. "She is fine, Arwen. As is Frodo. She healed him and brought him back to the light. He is resting in that room over there." Instantly, the three hobbits took off to the room to see Frodo and be near him. Elrond turned and carried Siladhiel to her room then laid her on the bed." Stepping out he looked at both Arwen and Aragorn. "What happened?"

"When Siladhiel and I were out riding we stopped at the river, had lunch then sparred for a bit. As we were getting ready to come back I had sensed the Ringwraiths and told her to come home. She refused and came with me. We stumbled upon Aragorn as he was searching for a herb to help slow the poison from the Morgul Blade. Once we got to their camp Siladhiel gave him some energy to help give us time then she and I raced here." Elrond nodded and looked at Aragorn.

"The ring has returned and it is Frodo who bears it, yes?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond. I ran into him at the Prancing Pony in Bree while he and his friends waited for Gandalf. The wizard never showed but something had happened and it drew the Nazgul to their location, so I got them out and was bringing them here when we were attacked by The Nine and Frodo was stabbed by I believe the leader of the Nazgul."

"I see, then we shall wait for Gandalf so we can decide what is to be done."

"No need lord Elrond, I am here but I bring grave news." Gandalf walked up to them looking as though he has been through a lot. "I was detained at Isengard. Saruman has betrayed us and joined Sauron. He is now building a vast army within the caverns beneath Isengard. I managed to escape and came straight here. I thank you Aragorn for taking care of them like you did. Lord Elrond, I suggest you call upon a council to discuss what we should do about the ring. Thought, most importantly it must be destroyed to truly stop Sauron." Gandalf looked at Lord Elrond with a serious expression in his blue eyes.

"I will send out the messages right now." Lord Elrond left towards the library to write the messages for the council to come and meet at Rivendell. Arwen smiled at both Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Come, let us get the hobbits so I can show them where to sleep and so you may also go and rest after your journeys."

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

**_In celebration of my getting internet put into my new apartment, I am giving you two Chapters of belonging in thanks for your reviews and well wishes. I am in the process of writing chapter nine and nearly done with that. I hope to stay at least 4 chapters ahead of what I post that way I can update them more regularly. Hope you like them._**


	7. Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you.**_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

_**Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel.**_

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Memories~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The following days, Siladhiel would sit at Frodo's bedside and continue giving him energy to help him heal faster. Sam, Pippin, and Merry would come in constantly and just watch him. Seeing their care and worry over their fellow Hobbit brought a smile to her face.

Few days later Frodo finally woke up and saw Gandalf sitting at his bedside. Sam came bounding in glad to see Frodo finally awake.

"Where am I Gandalf?"

You are in the House of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. It is 10 o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, if you wish to know. I must say, young Frodo, that you gave us all a bit of a scare."

"What happened, Gandalf? I just remember seeing two beautiful beings of light then all I saw was darkness."

"You were fading because of a wound given to you by one of the Nazgul. A few more hours and you would have been lost to us." Gandalf looked at Frodo sadly for a moment then smiled when he noticed Lord Elrond standing in the doorway. "However, one of his daughters managed to get you hear in time so you could be healed." Frodo looked over to where Gandalf was looking and saw an Elf Lord standing at the entrance to the room.

Elrond came into the room then stood behind Gandalf and smiled at Frodo. "Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins. I am glad to see that you are looking well instead of deathly pale like you did when my daughter came in with you."

"Thank you for your help, Sir." Frodo smiled back at the Elf Lord.

"Actually Frodo, it was my daughter, Siladhiel who healed you."

"Oh! But I thank you nonetheless, Sir."

"You are welcome then, Frodo. We shall leave you to get dressed so you may come join us for lunch. Tomorrow, there will be a Council meeting to decide the fate of the ring that you carry. I wish for you to be there," Elrond looked at Sam and smiled before looking at Frodo again. "and you alone, Frodo."

"Yes, Sir." The room cleared out leaving Frodo to get dressed with the help of Sam.

Siladhiel was sitting with Bilbo listening to another one of his stories when she heard laughter and Merry and Pippin's excited voices. Looking over to them, she smiled seeing the four Hobbits reunite. Frodo looked over towards Bilbo and ran to greet him.

"Frodo, my lad! It is so good to see you looking well again! Come, come, I want you to meet someone very special." Bilbo and Frodo walked over to Siladhiel who smiled in welcome to Frodo. "This, Frodo, is Siladhiel Ithilwen. She is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond."

"I am very honored to meet you, Siladhiel." Frodo went to bow to Siladhiel but stopped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I you, Frodo. I am glad to see that you are looking better. Your friends hardly ever left your side and were very worried. You have amazing friends that love you." She smiled at Sam, Merry and Pippin then looked back at Frodo.

"And thank you for healing me."

"You are welcome. Come, I believe it is lunch time."

Yes!" Pippin and Merry grabbed each of Siladhiel's hands and led her away causing her to laugh and the other three Hobbits to smile.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

After lunch, Siladhiel was walking with Gandalf telling him about everything she has learned and done since he had left. They stood in a pavilion that overlooked the courtyard that led out to the road. She fell silent as she noticed several riders approaching. She watched as four men dismounted and looked around at the beauty of Rivendell. One man in particular looked up to where Gandalf and Siladhiel stood and stared at her in awe. She had not noticed that she had started to change since she had accepted Elrond's offer that day when she awoke for the first time in Rivendell. She has always been beautiful but now that the elfin blood within her had awoken, she was beginning to look more Elfish than human. She was wearing a dark green gown with silver trim. A silver circlet rested on her brow with a single emerald in the center. Despite being Gryffindor, her favorite color had always been green. The color enhanced her hair and eyes making them appear more brown than golden. Normally Arwen would pull her hair back in some manner but that day she let it free so only the circlet adorned her hair and kept it out of her face.

The man's stare was beginning to make Siladhiel uncomfortable. She looked away at the other men and found them also looking at her. Siladhiel subconsciously moved closer to Gandalf, which caused him to look down at her in concern. He looked up and noticed the men staring at her. Gandalf turned his gaze back towards the road hearing more horses approaching and smiled when he saw whom the riders were. They were elves.

"Siladhiel, look back at the gate, there are a few coming that I think would make you smile."

"Oh?" Siladhiel looked at the road and saw four elves approaching on white horses. She instantly recognized two of them and it did bring a smile to her face. She had hoped that she would see Legolas and Haldir again. She left the pavilion and went to the entrance to welcome Haldir and Legolas surprising them both with a hug.

"My Lady, you look beautiful. I am glad to see you smiling so joyously." Haldir said as he smiled at her. Legolas was floored. He saw that she looked even more beautiful than she did when he last seen her and that she was beginning to look Elfish. Her ears were starting to appear pointed though they still had a roundness to them at the tops. Her facial features were also starting to look fairer and angled like that of an Elf's. Legolas smiled down at her keeping his thoughts to himself.

"_Haldir, you know I do not care for formalities. Why must you always refer to me as such?"_

"_You have learned elfish, Siladhiel?" _ Legolas and Haldir were surprised.

"_Yes, Legolas. Arwen taught me starting the first day. You would be surprised at all that I have learned since I last saw you." _Siladhiel smiled at them. She felt eyes on her and turned to see the man from earlier was still staring at her. She tensed slightly and averted her eyes towards the ground.

Legolas noticed her demeanor changed and looked up meeting eyes with a man dressed in a red tunic black leather vest and breeches. He noticed that he bore a white tree on his wrist braces, the Symbol of Gondor. Legolas did not like the way the man stared at Siladhiel and narrowed his eyes while moving closer to her with Haldir shadowing his actions.

One of the other men noticed Legolas and Haldir staring at his companion and saw that his companion was blatantly staring at the young woman who looked uncomfortable. Deciding to help relieve the tension, he walked up to the other man.

"Lord Boromir, shall we go inside?" Boromir looked at the person who called him which allowed Siladhiel, Legolas, and Haldir all to relax and move from the area. Seeing that he had Boromir's attention he lowered his voice. "Boromir, why do you stare so blatantly at the young woman? Did you not see that she was uncomfortable? Did you not notice the threatening looks you were getting from the two Elfin men that were standing next to her? From the looks of her, I would bet that she is Lord Elrond's daughter. What would you think he would do if he saw this? Be careful, Boromir."

"Malach, have you ever seen a maiden so fair? I could not help but stare. But of course the elves would have her fancy over a man."

"That is beside the point, Boromir. You were making possibly the daughter of our Host uncomfortable. I have no doubt he will hear of this if you keep staring so."

"She cannot be the Elf Lord's daughter. She is a Mortal woman not an Elfish woman. Perhaps she was fostered here." Malach closed his eyes getting frustrated.

"Just be careful not to insult anyone here, Boromir." Malach turned and left going inside the house of Elrond leaving Boromir alone.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Siladhiel was sitting in the library the following morning when Arwen came in looking for her. "Siladhiel, come we have to get you dressed."

"For what, Arwen?"

"Father wished you to attend the Council. Now let's go!" Arwen walked over and took Siladhiel's hand, dragging her to her room. Once they were done, Siladhiel was dressed in a dark wine colored dress with gold trim. Her hair was pulled back with golden clips and a gold chain with a garnet teardrop adorned her forehead with the ruby resting in between her eyebrows. They left the room and Arwen guided her to the Council area. Upon their arrival, Arwen bowed towards the Council then left. Elrond stood and extended a hand towards Siladhiel who walked over to him, smiling softly. She bowed to the Council then sat in a chair in between Elladan and Elrohir. Her brothers each took a hand and held it to help give her support with all the strange males around her. She relaxed and smiled at her brothers and her father.

"A woman attending the Council! You cannot be serious! This is no matter for a woman!" A man sitting near Boromir exclaimed.

"Siladhiel has every right to be here. You have no say in who I allow to attend the Council, Sir Sador." Lord Elrond yelled at him.

Sir Sador sat back in his chair looking at the ground.

"With all due respect, My Lord. But how does she have a right to be here? surely, this will be too much for her? Discussing such dark times."

"She has seen and been through more than you can imagine, Sir Malach."

"How so? She is but a woman. Women would know nothing of war and torture. Yes, some may know how to wield a weapon but none has ever seen battle." Boromir looked at Siladhiel who was glaring at him with molten gold eyes.

"It would do you well not to speak of something you do not know, Sir." Siladhiel spoke causing all the eyes to fall upon her. She was too angry to care. Sure, she knew that this world thought of women as the delicate gender, but she was no fragile flower.

"You are saying you have seen battle?" Boromir laughed shaking his head.

"I am, just as I have been tortured." The Council Pavilion went silent, as all who attended except those who knew of her past looked at her with disbelief. Siladhiel looked at her father then to Gandalf. She knew the only way they would believe her is if they saw her memories. "Gandalf, is there a way to show my memories?"

Gandalf nodded then stood and tapped his staff on the stone table in the center of the pavilion. A bowl appeared on top of the stone top already filled with water. "All you have to do is touch the water and we will all see them." Nodding Siladhiel stood and approached the bowl. She looked at the water for a few seconds before placing a trembling hand into the water.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

**Mist suddenly surrounded them and images started to appear. The Council noticed that they were in a different world and saw many strangely dressed people walking around a vast field as they looked around. They saw a young girl who looked similar to Siladhiel walking beside a man who kept glancing around.**

"**Hermione, dear. Why don't you wait here while I go get us a treat? Is that ok?" The man asked the young girl.**

"**Ok, Daddy." The man walked off and the little girl waited for what appeared to be hours as the sky began to darken and the child started to get worried. Where was her daddy? Where did he go?**

"I was only eight years old when my birth father abandoned me in that park." Siladhiel spoke softly as she watched the scene with tear filled eyes.

**The image changed and showed the little girl wondering the streets crying for her father. A man came up to her and spoke in a soothing voice. "Hey little one, are you lost?" Little Hermione nodded and the man smiled. "Alright, how about I take you home then?" She placed her hand in his. He seemed trusting enough. The man led her down the street and to an old run down building. Opening the door, he threw her inside causing her to fall onto the ground in a heap. She looked back at him with fear and he smirked down at her before calling out into the room. "Hey boys! I brought us a little fun." Young Hermione plastered herself to the wall as the men came towards her. One of the men grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the ground as she screamed and fought with all her might, which only caused the men to laugh at her. The memory cut off at that point and a new image took its place. It was obvious that it was some years later cause the little Hermione was older. **

"Wait! What happened? Why did you cut it off?" One of the dwarves asked Siladhiel.

"Is it not obvious Master Dwarf? Those men raped me. For three years I lived in that torture house until I was finally able to escape.

**The image showed an 11 year old Hermione running down the street at night. She kept looking over her shoulder as she ran thinking that someone was following her. She then dived into a dark alleyway to hide behind a dumpster when heard footsteps close behind her. A man appeared at the end of the alleyway not long after she had hid and walked over to her position then knelt down in front of her looking at Hermione with sad bright blue eyes that would normally hold a twinkle in them.**

"**Oh my dear girl, what happened to you? Do not worry I will not hurt you. You see, I am a Professor and the Headmaster at a Wizarding school. My name is Professor Dumbledore. I have been looking for you, Miss Hermione Granger."**

"**How do you know my name? Why were you looking for me?"**

"**I am looking for you so I can give you this." He handed Hermione the letter and she opened it and started reading it. **

"**I am a witch?" Hermione looked up at the older man with wide eyes after she read the letter.**

"**Yes, you are a witch. That is how I know your name. All the new children who are born with magic in them are recorded in a wizard log for the schools so they know who is attending once they are of age." Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and held out a hand. , and she took it. "Now, let us go and get you cleaned up. Where is your family?"**

"**I don't have one. My father left me at a park three years ago."**

"**I see. Well then, I happen to know of a family that I am sure will love you and care for you as their own. Would you like that?" Hermione nodded and they left the alley and went to the Robinson's residence. The memory went on to show her first year at Hogwarts and the incident with the troll. It showed her back at her new home during the summer holidays reading a book when her new father came in from work. He hung up his coat by the door then walked over to Hermione. He stood behind her for a few minutes before reaching down and started touching her inappropriately causing Hermione to start and leap out of the chair to face him. **

"**Stop it. Please don't touch me like that." Hermione backed away from him slowly as he advanced taking out his belt at the same time.**

"**You need to earn your keep girl. You won't be living here for free." Hermione stared wide-eyed at the man she thought was going to be her dad and backed up more until she was up against a wall.**

"**Then I will do chores around the house. I will wash dishes, cook, clean the house, do the laundry. I'll do anything but that. Please?" Hermione looked pleading at the man before her as he continued to approach her. She slid along the wall trying to keep the distance between them as far as possible. Her father lunged at her and grabbed her then tossed her onto the couch, making her cry out. He walked up to her then went to pin her down onto the couch, causing fear to spread throughout her wide golden brown eyes. Hermione cried as she fought against him trying to get her father off her.**

"**Not again! Please, not again! I beg you, Dad!" Her father slapped her then turned her over onto her stomach and ripped her shirt open, baring her back. **

"**You dare defy me girl! You will do as I say and love it!" He used the belt like a whip and she cried out as the buckle bit into her back. Again, the image stopped there and fast forward to where she was back at school and discovered that a basilisk was what was terrorizing the school and how she was petrified while trying to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The memory fast-forwarded again showing brief images of her at home still being beaten and used with her mother now helping her father. The memory showed her and Harry fighting off the Dementors and saving Sirius in their third year. The images kept playing up until her fourth year before the yule ball when she crashed into the Headmaster's office.**

"**Please professor! Please do not send me back to the Robinsons!"**

"**Why ever not, dear girl? Are they not your family?" Hermione, now fourteen, looked at the Potions Master then at her Headmaster. "Because Professor. They are hurting me. They rape me and whip me with a belt. Please don't let me go back! I'm begging you, Professor. Don't send me back." Hermione fell to her knees shaking uncontrollably and started crying. She felt arms wrap around her causing her to instantly tense up and shove the person away, looking at them with eyes filled with fear while plastering her back against the wall. Her Potions Master looked at her with sad eyes as he recognized the terror within hers. He remained on the floor where he landed when Hermione had shoved him away and kept looking at her as he spoke to the headmaster. **

"**Albus, she speaks truth. It is clear in her eyes that she is terrified of going back to that house. And her reaction further confirmed her words as truth."**

"**I see, you would know, Severus. Very well then, Hermione. You may stay here for the rest of your school days. However, at the end of the year you should still ride the train so it would not bring unwanted attention to you. Someone will be there to bring you back to the school afterwards. Is that alright?"**

"**Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I apologize, Professor Snape for shoving you away like that. I… I just don't do well with people touching me."**

"**I understand, Miss Granger. I understand because my father also abused me and my mother when I was younger." Professor Snape told her in a calm voice that had Hermione's eyes widening with surprise. She had never heard the Potions Professor speak with such a tone. She never knew nor did she ever think that it was possible that her Potions Professor would have had a similar life. She nodded at her Potions Professor and slowly stood up. She thanked the Professors again then left.**

**The memories went on to show her fifth year when she was training with the Dumbledore's Army and went on to show the fight she and the others had with the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. She showed where Dolohov cursed her and where she had to watch as Sirius was killed by Bellatrix.**

"You asked if I had ever fought in a war. I had. Since I was eleven, I helped Harry foil the Dark Lord's plans and stayed with him even after the Dark Lord returned. Though that fight was small compared to what I had to do the following year."

**The memory that showed next was when she stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holidays. It showed the time when she was opening her gifts on Christmas Morning. Then showed the part where she read the unsigned notes then put on the necklaces. She fast-forwarded to show the betrayal of Harry and Ron. Her first meeting of Elrond and the others and of the battle. Of the duel, she had with the Dark Lord when he tried to get her to tell him where Harry was and continued to refuse to betray Harry. She closed her eyes and looked away as the memory showed Ron using the Torture Curse on her, wincing at her own shrill screams.**

"Can you imagine? Can you see how one single word could cause pain so unimaginable you would not even wish it on your greatest enemy? That is what the Cruciatus Curse does. It is called the Torture Curse." Siladhiel looked at everyone and noticed the many looks of horror everyone at the Council wore on their faces. Her father and brothers walked up to her and stood beside her. Elladan placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze while Elrond stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist letting her know that he was there. Elrohir stood beside him holding Siladhiel's free hand.

**Finally, the memory showed where Harry was apologizing as he fought the Dark Lord and the memory ended when he stunned her.**

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

She lifted her hand out of the bowl and it vanished as if it was never there. After that, I found myself here. I was given a new chance at life and was also given a chance to have a true family when Lord Elrond claimed me as his daughter." She turned and looked at the others at the Council. She lifted her chin proudly when she locked eyes with Boromir. "Now you know and seen what I have gone through. I was tortured, I was abused, and I fought in a war. I fought against the Dark Lord himself and refused to give him what he wanted. I had refused to reveal where my best friend was to the Dark Lord and betray my best friend even though he betrayed me. As for my right to be here. This is my home. This is now my world. In addition, I will do everything I can to protect my home and those I love. I will not stand idly by and watch as another Dark Lord threatens my home! No, I will fight. I will fight to protect my world and everything in it from darkness. So do not try to stop me. You will not win." Siladhiel looked at each person with a determined look in her eyes and met each one of their gazes. She turned to go back to her chair but found herself enveloped in both of her brothers' arms. When they let her go, they walked with her back to their seats and looked back out at the members of the Council. Lord Elrond looked around then addressed the Council. "Perhaps we should adjourn to the dinning pavilion for lunch, and then we will meet back here afterwards."

Everyone left leaving Elrond, Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Siladhiel in the Council area. Elrond walked up and held Siladhiel close to him as he whispered into her ear. _"My child, I did not realize what you truly went through in that other world. It is no wonder why your eyes were so haunted. No words can describe what we saw in your memories. You did not have to show them." _Siladhiel hugged Elrond tightly as she whispered back to him.

"_No, Ada, I had to. Just telling them alone would not have been enough. They would not have believed me. The only option was to show them. I am fine, Ada. You have brought me healing. You all have. If not for you, where would I be? I am glad you call me your daughter and I am glad to call you Ada."_

Lord Elrond smiled and hugged her tightly again. He had longed for her to call him father and she finally had. _"Thank you, Siladhiel Ithilwen. Thank you for making me the happiest father. Oh, how I have longed to hear you finally call me thus. I love you, Siladhiel." _

"_I love you too, Ada." _Siladhiel turned and looked at the others. "Thank you all for giving me a chance at a life I thought I never would have had. Do not dwell on what happened to me. It is past. I know words could never describe what happened so I realize seeing it was a bit of a shock. So please, do not look at me or treat me any different because of this. Though I might appear fragile, I am not so."

Everyone smiled at her in return and nodded. "Now, I do not know about all of you, but I am hungry. So can we go get some food before we start up the Council meeting again?" Her words caused everyone to laugh and they left the Council area and headed down for lunch.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

_**Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait. I am in the process of finding a job and that is taking up most of my time. I write when I can. Your reviews make me smile and inspire me to write faster so I can get more to you all quicker. Thank you to all those who review. I sincerely appreciate it.**_


	8. Councils

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you. **_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

_**Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel.**_

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Councils~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

After everyone had eaten lunch, the Council members headed back to the Council Pavilion. Many of them now saw Siladhiel in a new light and agreed that she did have a right to be there. There were some, however, felt that a woman had no business attending a Council. Even if said woman had fought in a battle against a powerful Dark Lord.

Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn knew about her past from what Gandalf had told them back when they were in the other world but they did not know how bad it was for her until now. _"How did Siladhiel remain so pure when she went through all of that as a child?" _Legolas looked at Aragorn and Haldir.

"_I do not know, Legolas. All I know is that she has a strong spirit."_ Aragorn looked at Siladhiel as she walked back to the Council beside her brothers and father.

"_I have a feeling that we might get to see firsthand just how strong she is."_

"_What do you mean, Haldir?"_

"_I believe that her fate is connected to the One Ring, that whatever is decided about the fate of the Ring, she will be involved in seeing it done. I am not sure why I feel this way, but if she does end up journeying with the Ring Bearer, those that are with her will no doubt see what she is capable of."_

"_I see. Indeed that is a valid point. And she will no doubt insist on going even if it is only to help protect the place she calls home and those she loves."_

"_Exactly, Aragorn."_ Legolas and Aragorn nodded then the three of them headed back to the Council Pavilion.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Once everyone was seated back into their seats at the Council Pavilion, Lord Elrond stood up and addressed the Council. "Strangers from distant lands and friends of old. We have come together to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of disaster. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate. This one doom." Elrond looked around at everyone. "We are here to discuss the One Ring and the fate that it will have upon all Middle Earth." Lord Elrond turned and looked at Frodo then smiled encouragingly. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood and walked over to the table where Siladhiel had been earlier when she had shown her memories. He gently placed the One Ring onto the stone in the center then turned and walked back to his seat by Gandalf, letting loose a breath of relief as if a heavy weight was lifted off of his small shoulders. Several gasps and murmurs filled the air as people looked at the Ring in both wonder and disdain.

Boromir stood up staring at the Ring with a smile and glee shining in his eyes. "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my Father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. It is by the blood of our people that your lands and homes kept safe. If you give Gondor the One Ring we can use it against the dark forces and defeat them."

Aragorn shook his head and looked at Boromir. "You cannot wield the One Ring. No one can. The One Ring was created by Sauron and only to him alone, will the Ring answer. It has no other master. It would instead use you to return to Sauron."

"And what would you, a Ranger, know of this matter?" Boromir turned and glared at Aragorn, sneering at him.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at Boromir and stood up. "He is no mere ranger, Lord Boromir. That is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Legolas then looked back at Aragorn in shock. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor." At Legolas's words several of the attendees turned shocked gazes towards Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Legolas and raised his hand.

"_Sit down, Legolas."_

Boromir scoffed and looked at Aragorn opening his mouth to say something when a soft yet strong voice rang out.

"All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king." All eyes turned to Siladhiel while she sang the verse, her eyes never leaving Boromir.

Boromir scoffed and looked at Aragorn. "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no king!"

Siladhiel narrowed her eyes at Boromir's words and stood up then walked over to where he sat. She looked at him silently for a few seconds before turning her back towards him to look at the Ring. The pure evil that was radiating off the Ring was enough to make her feel ill. "I cannot help but recall you telling my father words from a dream that your younger brother has had numerous nights and you had once. 'Seek for the sword that was broken: In Imladris, it dwells; there shall be counsels taken stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand.' Is that not part of the reason you are here? You have now seen Isildur's Bane or the One Ring. I wonder though, why would you even think that something that was said to be the downfall of Isildur could be used against its creator? Where is the logic in that? I do not even see the possibility of it happening, and not only that, but I see you now scoffing at the person revealed to be your rightful king. I believe those words from your dream were telling you something. It told you to seek out the sword that was broken. Would that not be Narsil? The sword Isildur took up after his father Elendil was slain by Sauron and cut off the Ring with the broken blade? Would that not also mean to seek out the true wielder of that blade? I believe it was telling you to find the rightful king so that the rein of men and the glory of Gondor could once again be restored." Siladhiel looked at Aragorn as she said this so he could see that the words were also meant for him and not just Boromir. She turned back around and looked at Boromir. "'There shall be shown a token that doom is near at hand'? What do you think that would mean? I think it is a warning. That the destruction of all we know is closer than we know and the root of it all is the One Ring. That means only one thing. The Ring has to be destroyed. Only then can we truly defeat Sauron and the impending darkness."

Elrond stood and looked at everyone. "Siladhiel is right. The only choice we have is to destroy it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" One of the Dwarfs stood up and grabbed his ax then approached the Ring, bringing down his ax with all his might. The ax shattered sending shards of its blade at those nearest the Ring. The Dwarf was thrown back and Siladhiel quickly threw up a shield to protect those near her from the ax's shards. Everyone but a few was shocked to see that the Ring was still whole and did not even have a scratch to show that it was hit by an ax.

Gandalf stood quickly and spoke in a deep voice that sent chills through many of the people in the Council. _"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

"Never has anyone dared to utter those foul words, let alone the Dark Tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey!" Lord Elrond was furious and a sudden movement caused him to look away only to see Siladhiel nearly collapse but was caught by Aragorn. Elrond went over to her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, quickly noticing that she was pale and her skin was cold. He looked down at her worriedly and she smiled weakly up at him to ease his worries.

"_I am fine Ada. However, I am not sure if it was the evilness from the Ring, the evilness of the words Gandalf spoke, or both combined that had caused the sudden dizziness. I am sure if I sit for a while I would be fine." _Elrond nodded andAragorn carried Siladhiel over to her chair, but she was pulled from Aragorn's arms and into Elrohir's lap, holding her close to him in a protective way. Gandalf watched her with a worried look then turned to Elrond. "My apologies, My Lord." Elrond bowed his head to Gandalf then turned back to the Dwarf.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess, Gimli son of Gloin. The only way for the One Ring to be destroyed is to cast it back into the fiery pits from whence it came. The Ring can only be destroyed by throwing it into the fires of Mount Doom. One of you must journey there and do it." Lord Elrond looked at each person waiting to see who would speak up and offer to take on the quest.

Silence reigned in the Council pavilion for several minutes. Then Boromir looked at Elrond with a pained expression "My Lord, one does not just simply walk into Mordor. The black gates are guarded with more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye of Sauron is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing that was said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood up and glared at Boromir. He had already disliked the man for staring at Siladhiel so blatantly, but as he continued to listen to the man, he disliked him more so.

Gimli growled and stood up turning towards Legolas. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Legolas glared down at Gimli as the Dwarf glared up at him.

Boromir stood back up and looked at Elrond. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the One Ring in the hands of an Elf!" At those words, several of the Elves stood up and started yelling at the Dwarves who also started yelling in return.

Malach stood up in between them and tried to calm everyone down. "Everyone please! Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You will all be destroyed!"

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled out.

"Sir Malach is right! We must agree what will happen and who will do this!" Gandalf called out walking over to the group.

While everyone was arguing Frodo stared at the Ring then suddenly stood. "I will take it!" No one but Siladhiel heard him but he repeated his words louder. "I will take it." Silence fell upon the Council once again and both Gandalf and Siladhiel looked at Frodo with sad eyes. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to him and smiled softly. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. For as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood and walked over to Frodo then knelt before him on one knee. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas went to his seat and grabbed his quiver and bow then stood before Frodo, Gandalf, and Aragorn. "And you have my bow." He then took his place beside Gandalf just as Gimli called out.

"And my ax!" Legolas glanced down at Gimli then looked up to the sky in annoyance, knowing that he would have to travel with the Dwarf.

Boromir slowly walked over to the group meeting Frodo's eyes. "You carry the fate of us all, Little One. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEY!" Sam suddenly popped out from behind a bush and rushed over to Frodo's side. "Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Lord Elrond looked at the two Hobbits with amusement. He looked down at Siladhiel and saw her looking at the group with longing. Elrond sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. He went to speak when another yell came from behind him. Elrond spun around to see the other two Hobbits running over to Frodo's side.

"Oi! We're coming too! You will have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need someone with intelligence on this sort of… mission… quest… thing." Pippin stood tall beside Merry and Merry looked at him, crossing his arms.

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

Shaking his head at the Hobbits, Elrond looked back at Siladhiel and looked into her golden brown eyes. He knew she had to go but he wished that she did not have to. He nodded his head at her silent question and Siladhiel stood up then approached the group.

"I too shall help you on this mission, Frodo. You have my knowledge and skills as well as my healing."

"Are you mad! This is no journey for a woman! It is too dangerous!" Boromir looked at Elrond in shock that he was allowing her to do this.

"Must we go through this again? I already said that I would do everything I can to protect my family and home! I will be joining this quest. I can use a blade and bow just as well as any of you. Not only that, I am sure that my magic will be handy as well as my healing!" Siladhiel turned towards Boromir and narrowed her eyes dangerously, her golden brown hair starting to blow around her face as if a small breeze was blowing it as her magic started stirring.

"Again, My Lady, we will not be able to accommodate your needs."

"You will not need to. I can keep up and will keep up easily. Do not underestimate me, Lord Boromir, or you will most likely find yourself pinned to the ground with my sword between your legs. Am I understood." Siladhiel stood before Boromir, glaring up into his eyes. Her words had shocked everyone in the Council Pavilion and they could feel her magic rolling off of her in waves from her anger. Boromir bowed his head and took a few steps back sensing that she would hold to her threat if he continued.

Nodding her head, Siladhiel walked over and stood beside Aragorn who placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

Elrond looked at Siladhiel proudly then looked at the rest of the group. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin chirped out excitedly causing the group to laugh and both Merry and Frodo to look at him in exasperation.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo


	9. Trapped

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you. **_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

_**Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel.**_

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Trapped~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The group was packing up to get ready to head out on the journey. Arwen was in Siladhiel's room helping her. Siladhiel was now dressed in sage green breeches that were tucked into matching boots. She wore a tunic that was a combination of dark and sage green. But beneath her tunic, she wore a shirt of Mithril given to her by her father. Siladhiel fingered the two necklaces before tucking them into her tunic then strapped her quiver to her back. Arwen placed a dark green cloak around her younger sister and maneuvered the long slit in the back around the quiver so it would not hinder Siladhiel should she need her arrows, then strapped Siladhiel's bow to her back. Around her waist, Siladhiel tied a dark brown leather belt that held her daggers and twin swords.

Siladhiel looked out the window and into the dusky sky and sighed. For some reason she felt like she was supposed to go on this quest. She did not know why but she was determined to make sure that that Ring was destroyed once and for all.

Arwen wrapped her arms around Siladhiel from behind and sighed. _"I truly wish you did not have to go, Siladhiel. It is dangerous and I will worry greatly not knowing if you were safe or not. But I know that it is in your heart you must go and I will not stop you."_ Siladhiel turned in her sister's arms and hugged her tightly.

"_Arwen, please do not worry too much. I will be safe. I have Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to help me. I do not trust Boromir yet and I doubt I ever will. Not only that, Gandalf will be there. You know how skilled I am with both the bow and blade. I will be fine. The Ring will be destroyed and I will be home safe." _Siladhiel looked at her sister wanting to take the worry from her eyes.

Arwen looked at her with tear-filled eyes. _"I know, Siladhiel, but it just does not seem fair that you came from a world that was cruel and had a war going on that you fought in only to be brought here for a new chance and still have to fight in a war. We will all be worried about you while you are gone. My little sister, just please be safe. I do not want to lose you after only having you for so short a time."_

"_I will, Arwen. I will be home before you know it." _Siladhiel reached up and wiped away Arwen's tears as they slid down her cheeks. _"None of this, Arwen. This is not goodbye. We will see each other again so please smile." _Arwen smiled softly and Siladhiel hugged her tightly.

"_I love you, Siladhiel." _

_"As I love you, Arwen. Come, it is time to meet Ada and the others." _Siladhiel grabbed her satchel on which she had place an undetectable extension charm on so she could place several extra things she felt would be needed. Siladhiel also placed into the bag a few extra quivers that were full of arrows and more daggers just in case they were needed by anyone in the future. She grabbed her wand and placed it into the pouch she had specially made for it on her belt. Both of them left the room and headed down to the front entrance to meet up with the rest of the Fellowship and their brothers and father.

Once Arwen and Siladhiel got there Elladan and Elrohir pulled Siladhiel into a tight embrace. Elladan kissed the top of her head while Elrohir kissed her forehead. _"Be careful, Siladhiel Ithilwen. Please return home safely."_

"_I promise, Elrohir. Please, try not to worry too much. I will be fine. You will see. I am stronger than I look." _Siladhiel smiled and kissed both her brothers' cheeks. _"I love you, both._

"_And we love you." _Elladan placed a gentle hand on Siladhiel's cheek and smiled.

"_We have a gift for you. We hope that you will not have to use them often." _Elrohir held out a new bow that was made out of dark wood and was intricately carved with a vine, going from the ends towards the middle where an image of a crescent moon was. The crescent moon was surrounded by a starburst shaped design that seemed to represent the moonlight shining around the moon. The carvings were white so it contrasted with the dark wood of the bow. Elladan held a new quiver that had a similar design carved into it with white feathered arrows. Siladhiel smiled at her brothers and whispered the meaning of her name. Shinning Moon. For that was what was depicted in the carvings. She quickly unstrapped her other quiver and bow from her back and Elrohir helped strap on her new quiver and bow in its place. After placing her other set in the extended bag, she threw her arms around them. _"Thank you, my beloved brothers. I hope that I will not have to use them often on this quest."_

Siladhiel placed her hands on each of their cheeks before turning towards her father. Lord Elrond wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He pulled back and looked at her silently but his eyes told her everything. _"I will be fine, Ada. This is my home and I want to protect it and all those that are in it. I will not be alone and I will come home safely."_

"_I know my beloved daughter. I have foreseen that you must go on this quest for not only the Ring but for yourself as well. Siladhiel, in time what I will say will make sense, but for now please listen closely. You were born to be one of us. Your blood is that of an Elf's and deep within you is a magic so old that even the Dark Lord will fear you once that power has awoken. Follow your heart and trust your instincts without question. Also, never tell your true name to anyone unless you heart tells you too. Go by Ithilwen, for Hermione is too strange of a name in this world and therefore will attract unneeded attention." _Lord Elrond lifted her cloak's hood and placed it over her head hiding most of her face. _"Never let the enemy see your identity either, my daughter. Not until you know it is time."_

"_I do not understand what you are saying, Ada, but I will heed your wise words and keep them in my heart." _Siladhiel hugged her father tightly and kissed his cheek. _"I love you, Ada, and I will see you soon." _Siladhiel turned and walked down the steps pulling out her wand as she headed over to where the pony was. She placed the Feather Light Charm on all the baggage to help the pony not feel so weighted down.

Lord Elrond watched His daughter work on the baggage then called both Aragorn and Legolas over. _"I know that you have vowed to protect Frodo, but please protect Our Light as well, both of you. She is key to winning this war. She has to go on this quest to not only face Sauron but also discover who she truly is. Siladhiel is an Elf Born. A Rare occurrence where a Full Blooded Elf is born amongst a family of Mortals. Her blood was awakened the moment I had claimed her as my daughter. But she is more. She holds within her an ancient power that was thought to be destroyed many years ago by Sauron himself. He must never find out who she is or what she is. She is just as dangerous to Sauron as is the One Ring being destroyed. Help her when she needs it and please protect her."_

"_I will protect her with my life, Lord Elrond."_

"_As will I, Lord Elrond. I will be sure that no harm befalls on her during our travels."_

A deep grunt nearby told the three of them that Gimli had been listening and was agreeing that he would also protect her.

"_But I must wonder, Lord Elrond. How is it that she was born in a completely different realm but yet is an Elf Born? It does not make any sense."_

"_Indeed, Aragorn. It does not. Perhaps the Valar had chosen for her to be born in another world to protect her. Perhaps, it was unsafe for her to be raised in this world and therefore was born and raised in another until it was the right time for her to be brought to the world in which she was always meant to be? I do not know, Aragorn, what the fate of Middle Earth or the Will of the Valar has in store for both her and us. All I can say is that whatever the reasons were, she was meant to be here and is to fight in this war." _Lord Elrond looked at both Aragorn and Legolas before looking over at Siladhiel watching as she greeted Frodo and began saying goodbye to Bilbo.

"_I understand, Lord Elrond. Rest assured that Legolas and I will protect her."_

"_I will personally stay near her at all times. If I may, Lord Elrond, I could perhaps share my tent with her so that there is no chance of someone entering hers while she sleeps. _Legolas looked at Elrond who turned from watching Siladhiel meeting Legolas's gaze and nodded his permission.

"_I believe that would be a wise move as she is the only female in the Fellowship. I thank you both, for putting my mind to rest so that I will not worry as much knowing that you two are there to protect her. May your travels be swift and safe. I hope with all my heart that you will also be successful in destroying this evil." _Aragorn bowed low in respect and left to speak to Arwen leaving Lord Elrond and Legolas by themselves.

"_My Lord, I am not sure if have noticed but Lord Boromir of Gondor may be a problem. Not only has he showed interest in the Ring, but also he has blatantly stared at Siladhiel the first day he arrived here and since then, I have caught him still doing so."_

"_I have noticed this, just as I have also noticed that Siladhiel tenses and becomes uncomfortable when he does so. Keep him from her and make sure she is never alone with him. Also, be sure that everyone calls her Ithilwen unless she says otherwise." _Legolas nodded then bowed his head.

"_I will, Lord Elrond." _

Elrond smiled and nodded to Legolas before looking at the sky. "It is time."

Hearing Lord Elrond's words, the rest of the Fellowship gathered over to him. He smiled down at them and gave them a blessing for their quest to be safe and swift. The ten companions turned and started to head out but Elrond caught Boromir's eye and gestured for him to come to him.

"Yes, My Lord?" Boromir bowed and looked at the Elfin Lord.

"I will warn you now. Siladhiel is dangerous if provoked. Do not underestimate her and do not be little her because of her being a woman. She is more powerful than you think. Also…" Lord Elrond's eyes narrowed warningly, showing Boromir the deadly warrior that the Elf Lord can become, "I know of your interest in Siladhiel and I will tell you now. Do not try anything with her or harm her in any way. If you do, you will deal with me, her brothers and several others including my eldest daughter, Arwen."

Boromir swallowed nervously at the deadly look within Lord Elrond's eyes and bowed low. "Yes, Lord Elrond. I understand and will heed your words. My apologies, if I have offended you in any way."

Lord Elrond looked at Boromir silently for a moment then nodded. He did not trust Boromir but he knew that Legolas would watch him like a hawk, as would Aragorn. Boromir turned and jogged to catch up with the rest of the group that was crossing the bridge on the way to the road. Lord Elrond stood there and watched with his sons and eldest daughter beside him until they could no longer see the Fellowship. One by one, they turned and went back into the House of Elrond with silent prayers for the safety of the group.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

As they were traveling, Siladhiel walked beside Sam who was leading the pony, Bill. Suddenly strong hands grabbed her hips and she found herself sitting on top of Bill. She narrowed her eyes at Aragorn and Legolas who now walked on either side of her.

"Did I not say I could keep up just fine? I do not need to ride the pony. He already bears a lot." She jumped off only to be caught and placed back on the pony.

"Aragorn!"

"I know what you said, Ithilwen. Just know that you will ride unless forced otherwise." Siladhiel glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest then stared out ahead. The Fellowship traveled like this for the rest of the day. When they were setting up camp Legolas approached her and sat next to her.

"_My Lady – Ithilwen,"_ Legolas quickly corrected himself at seeing her glare then continued. _"You will sleep in my tent when we stop to rest."_ At her eyes, narrowing Legolas quickly raised his hands and started explaining. _"I do not mean anything disrespectful of it, Ithilwen. Just that your father and I thought it wise so that nothing will happen while you sleep. And do not worry, I shall set up a divider if that will help ease your worries about it."_ Legolas looked over Siladhiel's shoulder and caught sight of Boromir watching them. Aragorn noticed and walked over to Boromir asking him to help him gather wood for the fire. The two men left and Legolas looked back at Siladhiel and noticed her also turning back to look at him.

"_It is because of Boromir, is it not?" _

"_Yes."_

Siladhiel sighed and looked down at her hands resting in her lap in defeat. _"Very well, Legolas. I see the wisdom in what you are saying and it would be best. I just do not wish to be an inconvenience."_

"_Siladhiel, it was my idea to offer this. It is of no trouble to me. Rest assured, Siladhiel." _Siladhiel looked up at him and her golden gaze locked with his blue gaze. She stared in his eyes for a while before realizing what she was doing. She stood quickly and bowed her head in a silent thank you before walking off. When she saw Boromir and Aragorn returning she took out her wand and walked over to the edge of their camp. She circled the entire border while doing intricate wand movements and muttering softly the incantations of the spells, creating a barrier around them. When she was finished, she turned and noticed the looks everyone but Gandalf gave her.

"Um, Ithilwen? What were you doing?"

"I was putting a barrier around us so that we will not be spied on or attacked during the night."

"How is that possible? I see nothing different." Boromir looked around the camp trying to see anything that would show him any sign of the barrier Siladhiel spoke about.

"We are invisible to those outside the barrier. The enemy can walk up to the very edge of the barrier and he will see nothing beyond it, nor will he hear anything. Not only that I have it to where if someone or something comes within five feet of my barrier I will feel it and can do whatever it is I need to do to steer them off. That way none of us has to stay up to keep watch, we can all sleep and regain out strength for tomorrow." She walked over towards the tent that Legolas had told her was his earlier and as she passed Boromir she lowered her voice into a whisper. "I told you that my magic will be needed and will be helpful, did I not Boromir?" Siladhiel smirked and continued walking then went inside the tent. She laid down on her pallet and using her cloak, she covered up and fell into a deep sleep. Legolas entered the tent then laid out on his side watching her sleep for a few minutes before he too joined the world of dreams.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Their trek across the different terrain was decent and only once did Siladhiel get to walk on her own as they climbed up a steep hill. Every night Siladhiel slept inside Legolas's tent. So far, they had not been attacked. They stopped at a rocky spot to rest and cook up some dinner. Gandalf sat on one of the many boulders and looked out to the sky before them.

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. Then from there, our path turns east towards Mordor." The others started moving around setting up camp. Siladhiel helped Legolas set up their tent. He had finally stopped trying to keep her from helping him when she petrified him with her wand and set up the tent herself one night. Boromir took Merry and Pippin aside and started training them like he did every night. Sam started cooking once the fire was lit. Aragorn sat with Frodo watching his two friends spar with Boromir.

Gimli walked over to Gandalf. "If anyone asked for my opinion, which I note they are not, I would say that we are taking the long way 'round. We could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf looked at Gimli with troubled eyes and shook his head. "No Gimli, I will not take the road through Moria unless it was the only choice we have left."

Siladhiel heard the heaviness in Gandalf's voice and looked over at him with worry. Sudden laughter brought her attention over to where the spar was and she laughed out as she watched Merry and Pippin bring down Boromir in a tackle. Legolas walked in front of her catching her attention as she watched him jump on to a rock and look out at something. Siladhiel looked out trying to see what had caught Legolas's eye then she saw what reminded her of smoke in the distance. The only problem was it did not have any sign of a source and it was moving swiftly towards them against the wind.

"What is that?"

Gimli looked up and looked at Siladhiel. "Nothing, just a wisp of cloud."

"It looks like that but I don't think so, Gimli." Siladhiel walked over and jumped up on the rock next to Legolas. As she watched, she noticed that it was a flock of birds flying their way.

"It's the Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried out as soon as he realized what was heading their way. Siladhiel looked at Legolas just as Aragorn yelled out for everyone to hide and take everything with them so it looked as if they were not there. Legolas looked at her and quickly wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and jumped off the rock and into the bushes below them hoping that Gandalf would hide their tent. Legolas held Siladhiel against him where her head was resting on his chest. Her face turned a fiery red as she was held against him but soon relaxed as she listened to his heartbeat. Suddenly the sound of numerous caws and the flapping of wings thundered around them as the birds flew over their campsite. Siladhiel held her breath praying that everyone was hidden. Silence fell, telling them that the birds had flew off. No one moved for several minutes wanting to be sure that the coast was clear. Legolas released her and slowly started moving to peak out. When he saw that everything was fine, he reached down to help Siladhiel out of the bush. Everyone looked at Gandalf and he looked over towards the snow-covered mountains then back at the Fellowship.

"The Spies of Saruman. The southern passage is being watched."

"Then what do we do now?"

"Now, we must take the Pass of Caradhras." The group turned and faced the white mountains heavy with snow. Siladhiel touched her wand, twisting it as she looked at the four Hobbits knowing that they would freeze faster than any of the others. She smiled inwardly knowing how she would be able to help keep everyone warm.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

They were climbing up the steep slopes of the snowy mountains when Frodo suddenly fell and started tumbling down the slope. Aragorn stopped him and helped him up. Frodo felt around his neck for the Ring and his eyes grew wide when he did not feel it there. he looked around and his eyes stooped as Boromir stooped down and picked up the silver chain that held the One Ring, gazing at it with longing.

"It is such a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over a little thing as this Ring. Such a little thing…" Boromir started reaching up with his free hand to take hold of the Ring not noticing the others calling out his name until he was hit in the back of the head by snow. Boromir turned and looked at Siladhiel who held another compacted handful of snow ready to throw at him. She narrowed her eyes from behind the hood of her cloak and met his gaze.

"Give the Ring back to Frodo, Boromir." The others stared at Siladhiel as she spoke surprised that she threw the ball of snow at him.

Boromir looked back at the Ring then looked up at Frodo and headed towards him. He held out the Ring to Frodo and Frodo snatched it out of his grasp. "As you wish, My Lady. I Care not." Aragorn relaxed and released his sword's hilt as Boromir turned and walked away. As Boromir walked back over to where he dropped his shield, he was hit in the face by another hand full of snow. He looked up and glared at Siladhiel only to find her hands raised up in a surrendering gesture and Pippin on the ground laughing. Boromir shook his head and chuckled knowing that it was the little Hobbit and not Siladhiel who threw the snowball that time.

They continued on up the mountain until they were walking along sheer cliffs. A storm started blowing making it colder and more difficult to see. Siladhiel quickly dug into her bag and took out four glass jars and her wand. Pointing her wand into each of the jars, she whispered an incantation lighting a single flame within the jars. She stood and handed one to Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn then carried one herself. The heat radiating from the flames helped keep everyone warm as the storm intensified.

Siladhiel found it odd that she did not sink down into the deep snow like the others did except for Legolas. Instead, like Legolas, she was able to walk on top of the snow. It was one of the few things she has noticed that was different than the others aside from Legolas. She logged her new find in the back of her mind for later. As she walked alongside the group behind Legolas, she thought she heard a voice carrying on the wind.

"Legolas? Do you hear anything or is it the wind howling?"

"No, I hear it as well, Ithilwen." Legolas ran on ahead and stopped to listen. Sure enough, he heard what sounded like a voice chanting. "There is a fell voice on the air!"

"It is Saruman!" Suddenly the ground shook beneath them and rocks fell from above heading down to them. Siladhiel threw her hands up, pointing her open palms at the falling rocks and the boulders changed course as if they had hit a wall forcing them to go a different way.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No! We must try to keep going!" Gandalf stepped out into the wind and lifted his arms out calling out in a loud voice that echoed off the mountains. _"Losto caradhas, sedo, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

The voice that carried out across the wind intensified and lightning suddenly struck the heavy snow resting above them causing it to fall down upon the Fellowship. Legolas pulled Gandalf back against the cliff only to watch in fear as Siladhiel stepped out with her arms raised above her. Again the others watched as the snow falling down on them stopped against some invisible force and changed paths. Siladhiel stood like that until she knew by instinct that the snow had stopped falling and lowered her arms. She closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief then looked down at her hands. She did not know what she did but she followed her father's departing words and followed what her instincts told her to do without question. She turned back around to face the others feeling their gazes locked on her.

"Ithilwen-"

"My Lady, what-"

"Please do not ask me. I do not even know myself. I just followed what my instincts told me to do." Siladhiel looked at Gandalf who nodded at her in understanding then looked at the others. "We must get off the mountain, Gandalf."

"Make for the Gap of Rohan! Then take the west road to my city!"

"No Boromir! The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot pass over a mountain let us go under it!" Gimli called out over the wind. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

As Gandalf looked at the group, a voice rang inside his head. The voice of Saruman. "Moria, you fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved to greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm. Shadow and Flame"

Gandalf closed his eyes then opened them looking at Frodo. "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Frodo looked at everyone and swallowed nervously. He could tell that Gandalf did not want to go into the mines but he knew that going too close to Isengard would not be wise either. The only choice left was to go through the mines. He looked at Gandalf apologetically and called out in a clear voice, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it, then." Siladhiel looked at Gandalf and could not help but notice the change in his voice. Was it the mines that were dangerous? Or was there something in the Mines of Moria that was causing fear to be felt in Gandalf's voice?

They spent the remainder of the day and the day after traveling down the mountain towards one of the gates of Moria.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

_**Ugh… So tired. I stayed up all night working on Chapter 12 so that I might be able to give you this chapter. As of this morning, I have finished the first book and movie… Now onto the second! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story.**_


	10. Darkness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds._**

**_This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Thank you. _**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

**_Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel._**

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Darkness~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

It was dark when the Fellowship finally approached what looked like a place where a Dwarf gate would lay. Gimli ran ahead and pointed at the cliff wall before them. "Look! It is the walls of Moria!" The Fellowship stood and looked at the massive cliff and the gloomy look of the surrounding landscape. Siladhiel suppressed a shiver sensing the evil that surrounded the place. There was something here that did not bode well and her instincts were screaming at her to not go any further.

The group traveled around the edge of the murky lake until they were able to get across to the other side where the gate would be. They sat around after they had unsaddled Bill while Gandalf walked around the walls looking for a sign of the door. After a while, he stood back and looked at the full moon. The moon shown upon the stone and a faint glimmer of silver appeared taking the form of an intricately carved door way. Gandalf smiled a looked at it then read the words above the arch.

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?"

"It's quite simple actually if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf placed his staff onto a star shape design that rested in the center and called out with a strong voice. _"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_

Everyone stared at the shinning gates waiting for something to happen. After a while, it was apparent that the doors would not open. Gandalf tried several things but nothing seemed to work. Siladhiel looked out at the lake with Legolas standing next to her watching the night sky.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated the obvious once again causing the Hobbits to look at him in annoyance.

Gandalf walked up to the doors and started pressing against them trying to open them by force. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

Siladhiel turned and looked at Gandalf and slapped her hand to her forehead at pippin's next words. "What are you going to do then?"

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Sam and Aragorn was over by Bill, taking the many packs and saddle bags off him. "Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." Sam looked sadly at bill, not wanting to let him go but knew that Aragorn was right. "Do not worry Sam, he knows the way home. He will be fine." Aragorn smiled down at Sam trying to reassure the hobbit. He knew that Sam had taken a liking to the pony since they got him at Bree.

Merry and Pippin stood at the water's edge and started throwing rocks into the dark murky depths. Aragorn stopped them and Boromir approached from behind watching the water's surface with Aragorn. Siladhiel could feel it, as she looked back out at the murky water. There was something in the water and a voice within her was telling her to get herself and the others away from the water. She turned to relay her feelings to Gandalf but caught sight of the door. After repeating the last words in her mind she realized it was a riddle she walked up to the door and spoke in a clear voice startling everyone.

_"Mellon." _There was a loud resounding crack as the stone doors began to open. Siladhiel stayed behind as Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas entered first staying behind with the Hobbits at the entrance. Gandalf lit the tip of his staff and Siladhiel gasped in shock.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bones! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A Mine!"

"Gimli, I don't think this is a mine." Gimli turned to Siladhiel and looked at her in confusion until Boromir's voice rag out.

"This is no mine, it is a tomb!" Everyone looked around them and gasped at the numerous amounts of skeletal corpses of dwarves surrounding them still dressed in battle armor. Siladhiel and the Hobbits slowly started backing out as Legolas pulled out an arrow from one of the corpses.

"Goblins!" He quickly stood and notched an arrow in his bow as Boromir and Aragorn unsheathed their swords facing the darkness before them.

Gimli looked around and cried out in anguish at seeing so many of his brethren slain, left forgotten and covered in cobwebs.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should of never came here. Everyone get out! Get out!" Boromir cried.

The Hobbits and Siladhiel quickened their pace out of the doors. The voice with Siladhiel's mind screamed for her to watch out but a wet slithering thing had coiled around her ankle and started dragging her to the water's edge. Sam and Merry automatically jumped into action and started hacking at the tentacle while Frodo and Pippin began to pull her away. The tentacle finally let her go and she started to get up. Suddenly, numerous tentacles shot out, knocking the Hobbits aside, and grabbed Siladhiel again pulling her into the air above the water. Legolas heard Siladhiel's scream and the Hobbits's yells. He turned and started shooting arrows at the tentacles as Boromir and Aragorn ran out to get her.

Boromir and Aragorn swung and sliced at the multitude of tentacles trying to get to Siladhiel when a gigantic head appeared on the water's surface opening its great jaws as it dangled Siladhiel over the open mouth. Siladhiel fought to remain calm as she knew she could not do anything but let the men below get her down as the beast now had her wand arm as well. Legolas shot three arrows at the beast hitting it in the eye causing it to move Siladhiel closer to Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir sliced off the tentacle that held her arm and Aragorn cut off the remaining tentacle holding her causing her to fall rapidly towards the water. Boromir caught her and started running towards the Doors of Moria followed by Aragorn. Legolas shot two more arrows to keep the beast back as they ran inside.

Once inside Siladhiel struggled to get her wand out and aimed it at the stone above the doors. She casted a nonverbal spell that caused the doorway to cave in trapping them inside the mine while keeping the beast from getting at them. Boromir continued to hold her despite her pushing against his chest, trying to get down. Legolas came over and took her from his arms while meeting his gaze with a silent message shining in his eyes. Boromir looked at Siladhiel as she clung to Legolas, shaking. He sighed then turned to follow the others into the mine. She hated heights and having to be held high in the air over a massive mouth did not help those fears at all. Legolas held her close as Gandalf led the way through the dark passages of Moria.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

After sometime Siladhiel's nerves relaxed to where she could walk on her own. They climbed up a steep set of stairs that had Siladhiel wondering why the dwarves built the stairs so steep they were nearly vertical. They came up to the top landing and found Gandalf looking at the three tunnels with a confused look on his face.

"I have no memory of this place."

The Fellowship sat down for a while and tried to rest while Gandalf tried to remember which passage would lead them out of Moria. Aragorn sat beside Siladhiel and wrapped an arm around her bringing her to his side. "Try to get some sleep Ithilwen. I will wake you when we go to move on." Siladhiel nodded sleepily and placed her head on Aragorn's shoulder. Legolas came over and sat on the other side watching her while also being able to keep an eye on Boromir.

Aragorn noticed where the Elf's gaze was and chuckled softly. _"Easy Legolas, you look like you want to kill something."_

_"He dared to hold her even when it was obvious she did not want him to, Aragorn." _Legolas's eyes turned away from Boromir's direction to Aragorn.

_"I know, Legolas, he also watches her often. Did Lord Elrond not warn him to leave her be before we left? That is the only thing I could think of when I saw the deadly warning shining in his eyes while speaking with Boromir on our departure from Rivendell."_

_"Indeed Aragorn, that was my only reasonable assumption as well. He has also took to glaring at me whenever she enters my tent at night to sleep. He believes I do not notice. He knows nothing about elves apparently. Does he also not see that she is changing into an Elf herself?" _Legolas watched as Aragorn ran his fingers through Siladhiel's soft curls in a soothing manner. Aragorn had brushed her hood back so he could.

_"One would think Legolas. But I am not sure if he is thinking straight. Something tells me that the ring is slowly corrupting his mind. If that is so, then we must be careful cause he would be likely to do something that would not be himself. And it may not just be Frodo it happens to." _Aragorn looked down at Siladhiel's sleeping face and brushed her hair behind her now noticeably pointed ear.

_"I cannot help but wonder, Aragorn, if the magic of old that Lord Elrond said lay within her is starting to come out?"_

_"What do you mean, Legolas?" _

_"I mean, back on Caradhras. She stopped both the boulders and the avalanche from hitting us single handedly. She said it was instincts. I also noticed earlier by the water's edge that she was weary and kept staring at the center of the lake. As if, she was waiting for something to show itself. It was almost as if she knew that beast was there, waiting for us. Why did it go after her instead of the one with the One Ring?"_

_"I see what you mean, Legolas. It is odd that these things are happening and I believe you are right. We need to be careful so that the enemy does not find out about her. That is why she always wears her cloak's hood. Even inside the mines where she does not need to wear it, she does.." _

"Ah! It is that way!" Gandalf's voice rang out causing everyone to look at him. Aragorn gently shook Siladhiel awake then helped put her hood over her head to make sure that half her faced remained hidden in its shadows. The Fellowship got up and picked up their things to continue on through the mines.

"He's remembered!"

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf led the way down the stairs. Siladhiel pulled out her wand and casted the Lumos Charm lighting the end of her wand. They walked for a few hours in the narrow passage until they came out in a noticeably larger chamber.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff glowed brighter as he intensified the light. The Fellowship stood in awe as the room became illuminated showing massive pillars that were of solid stone reaching from the stone floor to the stone ceiling. The craftsmanship of the stonework was like nothing many of them had seen before.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Siladhiel approached one of the pillars near her and ran her hand over the cold smooth surface. Her brow scrunched up as she suddenly had the feeling of pain and sadness. She also sensed the feeling of danger. As if, the stone itself was telling her of the danger within its many passages. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Gandalf.

Gandalf leaned in towards her and whispered softly so the others would not hear. "Siladhiel, trust the feelings you sense. There is great danger in these walls. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will lead the others onwards. Keep their hope and spirits alive. Be their light in their time of need. Promise me?"

"I promise, Gandalf. But you will still be with us won't you?" Siladhiel looked at Gandalf in sudden worry. "There is something here that you will have to face isn't there, Gandalf? It is why you did not want to come here, is it not?"

"Indeed, there are fouler things in darkest depths of the world than Orcs. And I am the only one amongst us who can defeat the unspoken danger if my fears are indeed true. And I doubt I will live through the battle. That is why you must help the others if I can no longer be with you all. Aragorn knows the way to Mordor as well. But you must also help Aragorn realize that his place is as the High King of Gondor. For if, he takes up that place then he shall save the kingdoms of men and unite them as one. There is more than one person in this group that is important to winning this war against the Dark Lord Sauron and the One Ring."

Siladhiel nodded slowly and sighed softly. "I will try my best Gandalf, but I hope that nothing will happen and you will remain with us till the end."

"Let us hope, Dear One. Let us hope that my fears are baseless." The look in Gandalf's eyes told Siladhiel that it would not be so, but she still hoped that they would not run into whatever it is that is causing Gandalf distress.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The group walked on amongst the massive pillars and came upon a small square building that had a single beam of moonlight shinning on it and the entrance was surrounded by more corpses. Gimli cried out and rushed inside stopping before a white marble stone box that instantly reminded Siladhiel of a coffin. Gimli fell to his knees and cried out in anguish knowing who it was for it was indeed a tomb.

Gandalf came in following everyone else and walked over the head end of the stone coffin and read out the words carved into the stone. "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin. Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed sadly and shook his head as Siladhiel walked up to Gimli, placing a slender hand on the Dwarf's shoulder in comfort and kneeled beside him. "So he is dead then. Then it is as I had feared." Siladhiel caught the soft words and looked at Gandalf with worry, remembering their earlier discussion. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked back to see Legolas standing there. She smiled at him and stood up as Gandalf handed Pippin his staff and wizard's hat before bending over and picking up a thick dusty tome from a skeleton's grasp.

The others gathered around as Gandalf started to read from the last entry. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Suddenly there was a loud crash as one of the skeletons in armor fell down a well followed by a long chain and a bucket at the end. The sound echoed throughout the chamber and the walls of the mine outside of it. Pippin stood by and winced at every clang and echo then looked sheepishly at Gandalf.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"It was a set trap." Everyone turned to look at Siladhiel as she spoke and walked over towards the well.

"What do you mean?"

"The smallest disturbance would have knocked it down. Plus, it was connected to a chain that held a bucket to it. Do you not think it odd that the skeleton was just sitting on the edge of the well all on its own? It had to have been placed there on purpose. The Dwarf was not sitting there when he died or he would have fell down when he was shot. Not to mention, he would not have had a chain and bucket connected to him."

Boromir stood in shock at Siladhiel's words. She was right and he did not even notice. Everyone else was also surprised and understood. Sam's gasp drew the others attention as he pointed down at Frodo's sword that now had a blue glow to the silver blade. Their heads snapped towards the doors as they heard what sounded like drums echoing in the outer chambers and screeches headed towards them.

"Orcs!" Legolas called out recognizing the screeches then instinctively pushed Siladhiel behind him and faced the door as Boromir ran to look out. Two arrows barely missed his face and he pulled back in just as a loud roar echoed around them. Shutting the doors, Boromir looked at Aragorn, "They have a cave troll." Aragorn and Legolas quickly helped Boromir bar the door with axes and spears they found lying around. Once they had the doors barred as much as they could Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas stood back. Aragorn stood beside Legolas as he, Siladhiel, and Aragorn notched an arrow in their bows then aimed them at the doors. The others stood with their swords raised. The Hobbits huddled together behind Gandalf with Frodo in the back.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli stood on top of the white stone tomb and faced the door brandishing his ax.

The screeches grew louder and the doors started to shake as the orcs tried to get through. Pieces of the wood started being peeled back opening small gaps in the wooden doors and Legolas let loose an arrow into the small gap hitting the orc on the other side followed by two more arrows released by Siladhiel and Aragorn, each hitting their targets. Together, the three of them rapidly shot arrows into the small openings as the orcs continued to break through. However, the orcs managed break through and they swarmed in causing the ones with the bows to switch to their chosen blades.

Gandalf and the Hobbits charged forward with a cry meeting the orcs as they came at them. Siladhiel swiftly killed several orcs as they came at her with her twin blades. She and the others paused slightly when they heard the loud roar coming. A giant troll, that looked completely different from the troll that Siladhiel remembered from her first year at Hogwarts, used its large stone club to break through the wall so it could get into the small chamber. Siladhiel had to roll to the side to avoid the falling stones that fell down and quickly got back to her feet in time to behead an orc that was in front of her. Legolas shot an arrow at the troll, which did nothing but anger it nearly causing poor Sam to get smashed by its club. Sam dove underneath the troll and quickly ran off away from its giant feet. The troll turned and went after Sam, cornering the Hobbit, then lifted a foot as if to step on Sam. Aragorn and Boromir raced forward and grabbed the chain that was connected to the troll's collar, and pulled back, pulling the troll away from Sam and allowing the Hobbit to escape. The troll turned around and swung its hammer like club at Boromir and Aragorn. They both ducked to miss being hit. Aragorn rolled away and was back on his feet fighting more orcs while Boromir looked down at the chain in his hand. The troll grabbed the chain and swung it, throwing Boromir into the walls. Boromir sat up dazed from the impact and looked up as an orc came at him only to watch as a slender sword pierce the orc's neck. Boromir stared wide eyed at the orc then up at the person who reached out to pull out the blade. Siladhiel looked down at Boromir with an annoyed look on her face, though it was still hidden by her hood.

"Idiot! Next time let go of the chain and you will not get thrown like that." She kept looking at him even as two orcs came at her from behind, then she spun her twin swords in her hands then brought the blades towards her, stabbing the orcs behind her. She spun on the spot and cut off both their heads as they fell down before her. "Now quit staring at me and fight or else I will not save you from another orc!" She took off towards the center of the room, leaving Boromir to defend himself.

Gimli threw an ax at the troll and had to quickly jump down from his perch as the troll brought his club down where he stood seconds before, destroying the tomb of Balin. Gimli stood quickly and swung his ax at an orc but again had to duck as the troll swung its club hitting the orc instead. He stood back up as another orc charged but this time he didn't see the club and nearly missed getting hit like the unlucky orc. He fell over and watched as the troll started to bring down its club where he laid. Siladhiel quickly grabbed her bow and strung two arrows, then sent them flying to the troll. She was surprised to see two green-feathered arrows hit the troll near her own at the same time. The arrows caused the troll to stumble and drop its club. The troll fixed its eyes on Siladhiel as she spun in place striking down the orcs that were there. Not even a second after she killed the last one she was forced to drop to the ground to avoid a chain that struck the wall in the place where her head had been. She rolled to the right as the troll brought the chain back down trying to hit her. Legolas quickly leapt up to the ledge where Siladhiel was and caught the troll's attention making him swing the chain at him instead. The chain wrapped around the column causing the end to be caught between the column and nearby rocks, trapping the troll. Legolas swiftly ran up the chain and onto the troll's shoulders with his bow in hand then aimed an arrow at the base of its skull. He released the arrow but because of the thick hide on the troll the arrow bounced off and he quickly jumped down just as the troll turned around, breaking the chain.

Siladhiel jumped down beside Legolas and he turned to her, giving her a quick look over to make sure she was all right. "Legolas, I am fine. Now stop worrying and kill some orcs!" Legolas grinned and they both fought back to back, as more orcs swarmed them. Suddenly a loud ping of cast iron hitting something hard was heard near them causing Siladhiel to glance over in the direction it came from. She grinned when she saw that Sam had hit an orc on the head that was coming at her with a frying pan. He quickly turned to the right swinging the pan hitting another orc with it in the face.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam spun around and wacked another orc with the frying pan. Legolas and Siladhiel exchanged amused glances with one another before going back to the battle.

Meanwhile, the troll had pin pointed the other three Hobbits and brought down its club shattering the stone beneath it leaving a large gap separating Merry and Pippin from Frodo. Frodo hid from the troll on one side of the column near him then quickly did the same on the other side as the troll came around to where he used to be. The troll pulled back and Frodo crept back around trying to see if it was all clear when the troll suddenly appeared on the other side startling him. The troll grabbed for his leg and Frodo yelled out Aragorn's name. Aragorn looked over and fought hard to get to Frodo. Frodo stabbed the large hand that held him with Sting and the troll dropped him, instantly pulling its hand back as if it really was stung. The troll went back to grab at Frodo again but Aragorn dropped down in between sending a long spear into the chest of the troll. Siladhiel shot her arrows at the troll as Merry and Pippin threw rocks at it with their deadly aim. The troll swiped at Aragorn throwing him against the stonewall knocking the breath out of him then grabbed the spear and sent it at Frodo. Frodo fell back against the wall and watched as the troll again sent the spear at him, but this time it hit him.

Time stood still as several of the Fellowship watched as Frodo was stabbed by the spear and collapsed to the ground. Then it was as though something clicked in all of them, causing everyone to fight harder and even fiercer. Soon all that was left was the troll. Merry and Pippin cried out as they threw themselves onto the troll's back burying their swords into its back. Everyone gathered around the troll and worked together to bring it down. Siladhiel slashed at the troll's legs with her swords but was picked up by her waist and lifted above the ground.

"What is it with me and damn trolls?!" She yelled out as she struggled to escape from the troll's grasp, but its hold tightened, restricting her airflow. Suddenly, she was thrown aside as Gandalf thrust his sword into the troll's side. She hit the ground and rolled laying there as she struggled to catch her breath.

Legolas stood in front of the troll with an arrow aimed at it. Merry pulled out his sword and sent back into the trolls back causing it to roar out in pain. Legolas took the opportunity and shot his arrow through the open mouth and into the soft tissue of the roof of the troll's mouth. The arrows tip suck out of the top of the trolls head and the troll stumbled before it fell to the ground, dead.

Merry and Pippin climbed off the back of the troll. Legolas quickly went over to Siladhiel's side as Aragorn crawled over to Frodo. Aragorn rolled Frodo over only to have him sit up taking a deep breath. Everyone looked at the Hobbit stunned and confused.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

Aragorn looked at the Hobbit in disbelief, "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. "I think that there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo slowly opened his shirt revealing the white silver metal-like material beneath it. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Siladhiel smirked seeing the similar armored shirt. She had a feeling that Bilbo would have given it to Frodo. She also silently thanked her father once more for giving her one as well.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli smiled down at the Hobbit knowing full well where and how he had gotten the shirt of Mithril. Their relief was short lived as the cries and screeches of orcs reached their ears.

Gandalf quickly looked around and found a second exit. "Quickly! To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm."

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

**_Author's Note: I know…it was cut short…that was done on purpose. The chapter was already nearly 5,000 words and if I continued on it would have most likely been twice that much. . _**

**_Please forgive me for the sudden cut off, but I really think the next part should be on its own. Please don't hurt me for this! ._**

_**Also, I now have a full time job and as of late have been tired afterwards. Updates will happen whenever I can manage the time to write. I am sorry and I wish I had more time, but I will try my hardest to get the chapters out to you all. I thank all of those who have reviewed as they have inspired me to write another chapters so that I could update.**_

_**Thank you for your support!**_


	11. Flames

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds._**

**_This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Thank you. _**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

**_Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel._**

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Flames~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

They ran out of the exit Gandalf found as fast as they could, heading further into the massive pillared chamber. The screeches from the orcs echoed off the walls as they chased after the Fellowship. As they ran the orcs started coming up from the cracks in the ground, Siladhiel looked up and noticed that orcs were crawling on the ceiling and down the columns. They reminded her of cockroaches the way they moved and came out of holes in the ground and ceiling. She bit her lip seeing how many were coming at them and knew that they would not get much further. Siladhiel glanced at Gandalf with worry as they continued running. Soon the Fellowship was surrounded by orcs that screeched and chattered at them tauntingly. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn Boromir, Gimli, and Siladhiel shielded the Hobbits. Legolas silently pushed Siladhiel behind him as one of the orcs made a move closer to her.

The orcs and the Fellowship stood there, neither side making a move when a loud roar echoed through the chamber. Siladhiel's eyes widened as her head snapped to Gandalf her face going pale when she saw his expression. The orcs screeched as they looked around wanting to run into the shadows but also wanted to stay in hopes of having the Fellowship for their next meal. The roar echoed around them again but noticeably closer. It was close enough that the orcs scattered and disappeared back to the place they came from. The Fellowship watched as the orcs ran off and some of them noticed the orcs were not going in the direction of the roar. Whatever it was, the orcs were terrified of it and that fact alone did not sit well with those in the Fellowship.

Slowly the Fellowship turned towards the direction of the roar and they saw what looked like bright firelight illuminating behind the numerous pillars of stone but steadily coming closer. They could hear the footsteps. Just judging by the heaviness of each step, Siladhiel knew that the thing was of great size and stature.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir's voice brought Siladhiel's attention to him as he asked Gandalf what the thing was. She prayed that Gandalf would not say what she thought it was and confirm her thoughts but deep down, she knew it was. What she had hoped not to happen was going to happen. She would have to call upon her Gryffindor Courage to help the Fellowship get through this.

Legolas stood by both Siladhiel and Gandalf with Aragorn standing behind him and Siladhiel. He looked at Gandalf briefly before looking back at the firelight coming towards them.

Gandalf closed his eyes and took a deep breath before revealing what their newest and most dangerous threat was. "A Balrog. A demon of the Ancient World." Legolas and Aragorn looked at Gandalf as soon as he named the beast. They each had a look that spoke of them knowing what the being was.

"Gandalf, are you certain? Please tell me that you do not mean that this thing is one of those demons that the Valar fought against while battling Morgoth back in the First Age!"

"Yes Legolas, I do mean one of Morgoth's demons. I fear we shall soon look upon the one known as Durin's Bane. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" And with that, the Fellowship turned and continued running towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Gandalf led them to a doorway at the end of the pillared chamber of Moria. He stood next to it as each member of the Fellowship passed him ending with Aragorn. Boromir ran down the flight of stairs only to stop suddenly, else he would tumble down into the fiery bottom below. Legolas ran down and pulled Boromir back before he could fall. Gandalf leaned against the side of the doorway looking suddenly old. Aragorn and Siladhiel looked at him with worry.

Gandalf looked at them both and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Lead them on, both of you." Aragorn looked at Siladhiel then Gandalf before he attempted to go past Gandalf who pushed him back firmly. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Siladhiel nodded and grabbed Aragorn's arm, following the others.

The Fellowship went down the second flight of steps and followed them around, until they came to a spot where the steps had crumbled. It had left a gap wide enough, where they would have to jump across. Legolas jumped first landing on the other side very easily. He turned around and called out to Gandalf who jumped across. A black arrow hit the spot that Gandalf was standing at not even five seconds before, causing the Fellowship to look around. Siladhiel pulled out her bow and notched an arrow then sent it at the perpetrator. It seemed the orcs were not completely willing to just hide in the shadows and let them escape. More arrows flew towards them and Aragorn, Legolas, and Siladhiel returned fire. Boromir grabbed up Merry and Pippin and jumped across the gap right before the part of the steps they were standing on crumbled and fell, making the gap wider. Aragorn grabbed Sam and tossed him over to Legolas who caught him setting him down turning back to Aragorn. He looked up at Siladhiel worriedly. Aragorn tossed Frodo over the same way to Boromir. He turned to Gimli but stopped when the Dwarf looked at him with determination.

"No one tosses a Dwarf." With that, Gimli leapt across but landed at the very edge and started to tilt backwards. Legolas reached out to grab him but only managed to grab the Dwarf's long beard making Gimli cry out.

Siladhiel shot another arrow when the steps beneath her gave out and fell. Screaming, she grabbed onto the edge and closed her eyes tightly so she would not look down. "This is exactly why I hate heights!" Her voice was shrill as she struggled not to panic. Aragorn quickly grabbed onto her wrists and helped pull her up. Siladhiel clung to Aragorn shaking even more than she had after being nearly eaten by the beast in the lake earlier. A loud roar and crash echoed around them as the Balrog tried to get through the wall. It crashed against the stone again causing parts of the ceiling to crumble and fall. A piece hit the stairs behind where Aragorn and Siladhiel stood causing another gap. Siladhiel looked around wide-eyed then froze when she felt the pillar holding up their section of the stair case crack and start to crumble. She clung on to Aragorn tighter as she whimpered.

_"Relax Siladhiel."_ Aragorn whispered into her ear trying to help calm her. The stairs started shifting and tilt backwards causing Siladhiel to panic. _"Hang on and just do what I say and we will get out of this."_ As the stone shifted, Aragorn leaned both Siladhiel and himself with the movements to keep the balance. After a few minutes, he felt the stairs start to lean forward. Together Siladhiel and Aragorn leaned forward to help get the stairs to take them to their companions. Boromir and Legolas stood ready to catch them. the stairs crashed into the other stairs hard sending Siladhiel and Aragorn to the other side. Legolas caught Siladhiel while Boromir caught Aragorn. The Fellowship turned and continued to head towards the bridge.

The Fellowship rounded the corner where the bridge was and Gandalf again stood back letting the others go before him. "Over the bridge! Fly!" The flames that littered the ground near by flared as the Balrog leapt out from the flames. Gandalf looked up and turned to run as the beast started walking after them.

Once they got to the bridge Aragorn was the first across followed by Boromir and the Hobbits. Gimli followed closely behind Sam. Siladhiel and Legolas came up to the bridge, but once Siladhiel saw how narrow the bridge was and how deep the chasm was, she froze and started to back away shaking her head. Legolas looked at her and understood her fear. _"Siladhiel, I am going to carry you across. Is that alright?"_ At her nod, Legolas quickly swept one arm under her legs and the other around her lower back. After she had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, Legolas went onto the bridge and walked across it. Once on the other side, he set her down and held her close, but after hearing Frodo call out to Gandalf they both looked back to see what was happening.

Gandalf stood in the center of the bridge facing the Balrog. The Balrog was massive and stood over eighteen feet taller than Gandalf. It had giant ram horns that went from the top of its head to the front ending in deadly points. What could be seen of its skin resembled that of black lava rock after an eruption that was in the process of cooling with spots of molten rock showing. Hot flames covered most of the Balrog's body where Siladhiel could feel the heat wafting off the creature. Its eyes glowed with fire so hot it was white. When it roared it sounded like a volcano erupting with white-hot fire upon its breath. Waves of what seemed like smoke rolled off the being but to Siladhiel it reminded her more of shadows rather than smoke. It was so thick it hid its massive bat-like wings and you could hardly see its body except for what the flames covered.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out with a look of horror on his face. Siladhiel tensed remembering what Gandalf told her. Her eyes widened as she realized what he is going to do. She made to run and help Gandalf but Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around her arms and waist not letting her go.

The Balrog looked at Gandalf then stood to its full height, the flames around its body intensifying as though showing its strength and power.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will never avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf held up his staff forming a shield of white light around him. the Balrog brought down a sword of fire onto Gandalf, but Gandalf held off the attack with his own sword, destroying the sword of flames. The Balrog became enraged and the fires grew with menacing force. "Go back to the Shadow." The Balrog narrowed its flaming eyes and took a single step onto the bridge. A stream of fire flew around the beast before taking the form of a whip as it hit the cavern walls. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf brought down his staff onto the bridge and a flash of light flared at the contact. The giant beast stepped forward to come at Gandalf but the bridge crumbled beneath its massive body sending it down into the depths. Gandalf turned and started walking back to the others when the Balrog's whip wrapped around his ankle, pulling his feet from under him.

Frodo started to run over to Gandalf to help him but Boromir stopped him and held on much like what Legolas was doing with Siladhiel. Hanging off the edge of the broken bridge, Gandalf struggled to pull himself up. He closed his eyes then looked at the Fellowship meeting Frodo's terror filled eyes. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf's eyes looked at Siladhiel conveying one last message to her before letting go and following the Balrog down into the dark chasm below. Boromir picked up Frodo and followed Gimli and the Hobbits out of the mines calling out to Aragorn who seemed to have frozen, staring at the spot where Gandalf once was. Siladhiel broke free of Legolas and ran up to Aragorn, pulling out her wand at the same time. Legolas watched as she grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him away from the bridge to the doorway that led out while shooting spells at the orcs that now came out and started shooting arrows at them from the other side of the ravine.

Once they were out, they stopped as the grief of losing Gandalf weighed heavily. Siladhiel fell to her knees as the tears fell down her cheeks. Gandalf sacrificed himself to destroy that evil for the last time so it would not again wreak havoc upon middle earth again. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and remembered the last message he gave her before falling. "Be their light. Be their Moonlight within the darkness and guide them to safety." She stood up then turned hearing Aragorn tell everyone to get up so they could continue.

"Legolas! Get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"No Boromir, by nightfall these hill will be swarming with orcs. We need to reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn wiped the orc blood off his sword then sheathed it before heading over towards Sam. "Come, Boromir. Legolas. Ithilwen. Gimli. Get them up." He helped Sam up and turned to look for Frodo. Seeing him walking aimlessly away, he went to call out to him when a soft pressure at his arm stopped him. he looked down and saw Siladhiel who shook her head at him before walking towards Frodo.

Siladhiel gently placed a hand on the Ring Bearers shoulder stopping him. Frodo turned and looked up at her with pained eyes. She pulled Frodo into her arms and held him. "Frodo… oh Frodo. I know how you feel. He was a great friend and a powerful man. He was like a grandfather to me in my past life before I came here to live. I know. You were very dear to him, Frodo." She pulled back and knelt down to his level then looked at his eyes. "But listen to me, Frodo. He would not want you to be like this. He would want you to be strong. It is alright to grieve his loss but do not let it consume you, Frodo. Carry on with your life. He is not completely gone. He is here," Siladhiel, pointed to the Hobbit's chest where his heart was. "and it is there he will remain. Forever to be with you. Remember that, Frodo." Frodo looked at her eyes and felt the love and comfort that he saw within their golden depths. Nodding, Frodo looked at the others then back to her. Siladhiel smiled and hugged him again. "Now come, we have to get to somewhere safe before we are overcome by orcs." Siladhiel stood and looked to Aragorn who bowed his head and turned to look at the others.

"Let's go."

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The Fellowship ran for a while before coming to a small river. After crossing the river, they came to the edge of a field that faced a massive forest on the other side. Smiling softly both Aragorn and Legolas ran out into the clearing towards the forests edge. Siladhiel followed with Boromir, Gimli, and the Hobbits close behind. Aragorn and Legolas touched the trees tenderly then went inside. Siladhiel looked around with awe. She could not place what she was feeling but it seemed as though the forest around her was alive. It almost felt as though the forest was pulsing, as if she was feeling the forest's heartbeat. It confused her but kept her thoughts to herself.

Gimli gathered the Hobbits close while looking around as if searching wearily for something that would jump out from behind the trees. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Hearing Gimli's words, Siladhiel looked up at Aragorn and Legolas in confusion. Were they not supposed to be going somewhere safe?

Legolas looked down at her and smiled then gestured at something. Discreetly, Siladhiel looked to where he gestured as noticed something that somehow made her worries drift away.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she will not ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." The moment the words came from Gimli's mouth the group was surrounded by Elves each with an arrow notched and aimed at them. On instinct, Siladhiel had her bow drawn with an arrow notched, aimed at one of the Elves who aimed his at her. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Legolas had done the same. She wondered if he did not know these Elves. She glanced at Aragorn only to find him at ease and seemingly not worried about the arrows aimed his way.

Another Elf approached them who from a glance, Siladhiel could see that he was obviously the leader of these Elven warriors. From her angle, she could not tell what he looked like.

"The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The Elf sneered at the Dwarf then went to look at Aragorn when something collided into his chest and a set of arms wrapping around his neck. The force with which he was hit nearly knocked him over but he was able to regain his balance with ease thanks to the ethereal grace possessed by the elves. A soft voice drifted into his ear making him smile and embrace the slender figure who collided into him with a hug. _"Hello, Siladhiel. I hope you are well?"_

_"I am, Haldir. I am glad to see you. You gave us quite a start." _Siladhiel pulled back and looked up at him. Though her face was hidden by her cloak's hood, the material was sheer enough for her to see though but blocked others from seeing her clearly. _"And please call me Ithilwen unless in complete safety and privacy. The enemy must not know my true name."_

As the two talked, the Hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir looked at them in surprise while Legolas and Aragorn watched them with a smirk. Boromir looked at the Elf wondering why he seemed familiar. After a while, he remembered that the Elf had attended the Council of Elrond. He looked up and scowled when he noticed that the Elf who had occupied his thoughts was looking right at him with narrowed eyes.

Haldir looked at Boromir a little longer then smirked when he noticed the Mortal squirm under his intense gaze. He remembered how the man had kept blatantly staring at Siladhiel back when he was at Rivendell for the Council. He hoped that the man was not doing anything towards the maiden he considered a sister in a way. Haldir smiled back down at Siladhiel. _"Very well, Ithilwen. Tell me, has the mortal man near the Hobbits done anything to you that was inappropriate?"_

Siladhiel had noticed him looking at Boromir with a narrowed gaze. Though she did not like Boromir, she did not want him to be punished for anything he done. She shook her head and smiled softly. _"No Haldir, he has not. Do not worry. I am certain that with both Aragorn and Legolas around he would not dare to try. Not to mention my own skills with a blade and my magic." _Siladhiel smirked making Haldir smile wider.

_"Indeed, dear one."_ Haldir looked at Aragorn and Legolas and bowed his head in greeting as he released Siladhiel. _"You are welcomed here, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, of the Dunedain. I hope you both are well." _

Aragorn bowed his head in return. _"Haldir of Lórien. We come here for help. We need your protection."_

_"Aragorn, I know what it is that is being carried by one of the Halflings. I also know that Her Ladyship is expecting you all. There is no need to ask for what will obviously be given. The Ring is not the only thing of great importance in this Fellowship." _Aragorn's gaze slid to Siladhiel who looked back at him with a confused look.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous, we should go back and seek safety elsewhere." Gimli stood looking cross-eyed at the two arrows that were being pointed at him. Aragorn, Legolas, and Siladhiel rolled their eyes while Haldir frowned at the Dwarf.

"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back and there is no other place you would be safer at than here." Haldir looked at Frodo for a moment before looking back down at Siladhiel who still stood at his side. "Come, she is waiting." Haldir turned and started walking further into the forest. Siladhiel smiled and ran to catch up with him and took his hand into her smaller one. Aragorn motioned to the others to follow and started walking followed by the rest of the Fellowship as Haldir's Guards followed but stayed in their positions with the Fellowship in the center.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

**_Author's Note_**

**_For those who have had thoughts of Belonging be abandoned._**

**_WORRY NOT PLEASE! IT IS NOT BEING ABANDONED! I am just merely busy and been tired lately to write anything . I do apologize for taking so long. Please, worry not. I will not abandon this story as I have seven more stories for Lord of the Rings waiting. Three being Legolas/OC and four being Legolas/Hermione crossovers. ^.^_**


	12. Light

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you. **_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

_**Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel.**_

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Light~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The Fellowship walked up a spiral staircase that went up into the branches of a large tree. It was night out but the place was lit beautifully. It was almost as though the stars themselves had come down to light the woods with their soft light making it look even more ethereal.

Siladhiel looked around in complete awe. Back in Rivendell, Haldir had told her about Lothlórien and the way she imagined it was nowhere near the reality. It was just too beautiful to describe. Haldir looked down to Siladhiel and smiled seeing her amazed look.

The Fellowship came to the very top that held a landing before a set of stairs that lead into a house. Two elves appeared at the top of the stairs. Siladhiel's eyes widened as she noticed that they seemed to have a soft light coming from their bodies. Legolas, Aragorn, and Haldir bowed before the pair and Siladhiel followed their actions quickly. Once the two elves stood before them the male spoke in a way that made Siladhiel think of a king speaking to his subjects.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Aragorn, Legolas and the Hobbits looked down saddened at the memory of losing him. Siladhiel placed a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder and bit her lip as she also looked at the ground, but lifted her head when a soft feminine melodic voice rang out.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lord Celeborn looked at the maiden beside him, hearing her words.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Siladhiel looked over at Legolas then noticed Gimli's expression and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She hoped that the Dwarf did not blame himself for what happened in the mines.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in his life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel looked at Gimli and saw his saddened expression. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill you heart, Gimli, Son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn looked at the fellowship in sadness. Siladhiel clenched her jaw at his words. Hope was not lost. It angered her that one so wise would say that after what they had gone through.

Galadriel's face turned serious. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it with fail to the ruin of all." She turned her piercing blue eyes on Boromir. Somehow, Siladhiel knew she was talking to him but through his mind. Boromir started to sweat as he looked at Galadriel but her gaze became too much and he looked away. She smiled as she looked at Sam. "Yet hope remains, while the company is true." The beautiful She-Elf looked around at the saddened faces of the Fellowship then stopped when she met Siladhiel's gaze and smiled softly. "I am Lady Galadriel and this is my husband, Lord Celeborn. Please, all of you, feel welcomed here. Do not let you heart be troubled. Go now and rest. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." Lord Celeborn smiled and nodded as he looked at each of the members of the Fellowship.

The Fellowship bowed then turned to leave but stopped as Galadriel's voice called out to them. "Please, I would like to speak with the one who bears a Crystal Heart of Fire." Siladhiel's eyes widened as her hand subconsciously moved to rest above where her two necklaces rested. She turned and looked at Galadriel who smiled softly at her. Legolas squeezed her shoulder gently then followed the others back down the spiral steps. Galadriel walked over to her and gently lowered Siladhiel's hood then hugged her.

"_Welcome, my child. It is good to be able to meet you at last."_

"_Thank you, My Lady. I-" _

"_Siladhiel Ithilwen, do not refer to me as such. Just as you are claimed by Lord Elrond as his daughter, you have been claimed by me as my grandaughter." _Galadriel placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Celeborn walked over and smiled gently at her. His demeanor seemed completely different from before. Before, he was a ruler seeing to his guests while now he was one who was greeting a long lost grandaughter.

"_Welcome, Siladhiel. I have heard a great deal about you from your father, sister, brothers, and Galadriel. You are beautiful, child, yet you still have much to discover before you are able to become who you were meant to be."_

Siladhiel smiled softly and bowed her head in respect but stopped when Celeborn placed a hand beneath her chin keeping it up. She looked at him questioningly, but he merely shook his head and pulled her into an embrace._ "You do not need to bow to us, my child. We are family." _

"_Thank you."_

"_You are welcome, dear. I am pleased you like it." _Galadriel placed a hand over where Siladhiel's necklaces rested. _"Your companions will stay for a few days here and rest. Now go, I believe you have a certain Elf that would like to speak with you." _ Siladhiel followed Galadriel's gaze and saw a blushing Haldir as he stood a bit down the spiral staircase away from the platform. He bowed his head in respect.

Siladhiel laughed softly and hugged both her new grandparents before walking down to the step on which Haldir stood. Celeborn leaned in close to Galadriel and whispered something into her ear that caused her smile to fade and watch Siladhiel walk away sadly, as she replied to her husband. _"Indeed, my love. The ancient power has finally reawakened. I only hope that Sauron will stay ignorant of that fact but I fear it will not be so. To lose her will be to lose the war even if the One Ring is destroyed."_

Siladhiel grabbed Haldir's hand and pulled him with her as she descended that spiral staircase to the ground. _"I am sure your curious, Haldir. So let us go so I can tell you what all has happened since the council." _Smiling, Haldir walked with Siladhiel listening to her retell the Fellowship's adventures and showed her around Lothlórien.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

A beautiful song was heard throughout Lothlórien as the fair elves sang a song that was both beautiful yet sad. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances, as they understood the Elfish lyrics. Haldir and Siladhiel returned to the others. Siladhiel went over to where she saw Legolas had set up the tent for camp. She heard the words of the melodic song and looked up to Legolas who smiled sadly. "A lament for Gandalf." Siladhiel nodded in understanding while Merry spoke up.

"What do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near." Siladhiel saw him walk away and followed him. He stopped near a fountain and stood there, looking into the water. Siladhiel walked up to him and slipped her arms around him from behind.

"_For some reason I feel as though I lost him twice. Even though I was not in the other realm at the time of his first death there, I still feel that loss. I miss him terribly, Legolas. I feel as though I had lost a grandfather." _Legolas turned around and embraced her tightly.

"_I had forgotten you knew him since you were a child. That he had helped save you so many years ago and gave you a home and protection when others would not. Tell me, why do you act so if you are in pain from his loss?_

"_It is because I know he would not want me to focus on that. I miss him, yes. I hurt from losing him, yes, but he would want me to keep going. He did not speak them but before he fell, he told me through his eyes to be strong and be the light for the rest of us. We have an important mission. We went on this journey knowing that some of us may die but we did it anyways. Now that we promised to see it through, we must keep that vow. Also, I expect that soon we will split. The ring will destroy us if it stays, I do not want Frodo to leave but if it is what must be done then so be it. I would rather him be alone taking the ring to Mordor than have it stay amongst us and destroy us by corrupting our minds with lies." _Siladhiel looked up at Legolas with sad eyes. He met her golden gaze and nodded in understanding.

"_There is more than one important person within the fellowship we must protect."_

"_Indeed. Aragorn is the rightful King of Gondor and Anor. He is needed whether he realizes it or not. He is important to winning this war."_

Legolas smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. _"It is not just Aragorn, Siladhiel, and you know this."_ Siladhiel bit her lip and looked at the fountain.

"_I do not see it. How am I important? Why must I hide my identity?"_ Siladhiel turned her golden tear filled eyes back up to meet Legolas's grey ones. _"What does everyone else know that I do not?"_

Legolas wrapped his arms around Siladhiel, holding her close before pulling back a little to look down into her eyes. _"Siladhiel, just know that you are important. Whether or not you are important for this war, it does not matter. Though, all things will become clearer when it is the right time. Until then, you must be patient." _Legolas stared down into her golden gaze for a moment before he leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled back just enough to see her reaction before going back in for another.

Siladhiel's heart sped up as Legolas kissed her softly. Her cheeks turned red as he pulled back for the second time and looked down at her. Legolas smiled and kissed her reddened cheek, which only caused her blush to darken.

"Come, Siladhiel. We should head back." Legolas gently squeezed her hand and started walking back to the others. Still blushing, Siladhiel only nodded and followed him as he held her hand. Suddenly, Siladhiel felt dizzy and stopped walking placing her free hand on her forehead.

Legolas felt her stop and turned back to look at her wondering what was wrong. Siladhiel swayed a little before her eyes rolled back and her body going limp. Legolas called her name out and the frantic tone in his voice caused Haldir, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir to come running. The hobbits followed but stood back and watched in horror as Siladhiel laid there completely limp and pale in Legolas's arms, looking as though she was dead. Haldir ran to get Lady Galadriel while Legolas tried waking her. Aragorn watched worriedly, not sure what happened or what was going on. Gimli and Boromir stood there quietly knowing that they would be in the way.

Lady Galadriel came over and knelt down beside Legolas and Siladhiel. She placed a hand over Siladhiel's eyes then looked up to Legolas's frantic eyes. _"Relax, Prince Legolas. She is fine. Tell me what happened."_

"_We were talking, at first it was about Gandalf then it was about those that are important and what must be done. Then I, I just kissed her. We were heading back when she just suddenly fell. My Lady, what is happening?"_

"_She is awakening. Whether or not your kiss had started the process or it had already started, it is unknown. All that is left now is to wait for her to awaken herself. She holds, within her, powers that were thought to be long extinguished by Sauron. It is perhaps why the Valar saw fit for her to be born and raised in another realm. Perhaps that is why Gandalf was sent there for a time. Tell me, has she done anything that seemed instinctual but yet was done with ease and unexplainable?" _Galadriel looked up to Aragorn then back to Legolas.

Aragorn nodded and spoke softly, _"Yes, she did, My Lady. Back on Mount Caradhras Saruman caused the mountain to send rocks and snow down upon us. Both times, she was able to divert the snow and rocks to another path keeping us from being buried. Then down at the gate of Moria, she was weary of the water as if she was afraid to disturb it. A creature lurked there that attacked and took her. It did not even go after the one with the Ring."_

Galadriel nodded. _"I see. Come Legolas, bring her and follow me." _Lady Galadriel turned and headed back towards the staircase that led up to her home. She took them inside then led them to a room and gestured for Aragorn and Legolas to enter. Legolas laid Siladhiel on the bed and sat on the edge holding her hand in his while Aragorn sat in a chair nearby. Galadriel smiled softly then looked to the door and nodded to the person standing there. _"Come in, Haldir. She is resting." _Galadriel watched the three males as they stayed near the girl who had come to mean so much to them in so short a time. She slipped out and walked over to a mirror that was surrounded by vines that were laden with white flowers. She stood before the mirror and smiled softly. "It has begun. She is awakening."

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Siladhiel walked around aimlessly trying to figure out where she was. It looked familiar but she could not place it. The trees near by cried out to her. She felt the earth's pain and sorrow. To her, the trees, ground, and everything around her nature wise was sick and dying. Tears welled up, she just wanted to take the pain and illness away and make the place beautiful again. She tripped over a root and placed a hand onto the tree's trunk to steady herself. Siladhiel stepped back in shock as she watched the tree come back to a vibrant life before her eyes. The surrounding ground and trees followed soon after and very quickly, the place was alive again. It still looked familiar but she knew it was not anywhere in Middle Earth.

"Did you forget about us, Hermione?" A male voice behind her caused her to spin around in surprise. It had been a long time since she was called by that name. She looked at the young man before her. Tall with dark hair and bright green eyes that had round glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Above his right eye on his forehead rested a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Siladhiel's eyes widened and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Harry! I thought…" Quickly Siladhiel let go and backed up. It was then she saw the others. Her professors, the Weasleys minus Ron, the Lupins, and several others she knew. Dread instantly made her heart skip a beat. "Am I dead?"

"No, Miss Granger. You are very well alive. Though, we on the other hand are not. You are unconscious and we wished to speak with you." Professor McGonagall stepped forward and smiled at her old student. She was happy to see the change within the girl. Her prized student had found happiness that was long overdue in the other world just like she hoped Hermione would.

Siladhiel's eyes overflowed with tears as she fell to the ground. Dead. All of them. everyone she knew back then was dead, and she was alive and living happily. She felt bad that she had what they could no longer have. A set of strong arms came around her slender form and she instinctively leaned into it, recognizing it as Severus Snape.

"Hermione, do not feel bad for us that you are living and we are not. It would not have been fair for you to die when you had a chance to have a life. We do not regret it. Most of us died because the Dark Lord wished to know where you were taken. Those of us who knew refused to give it up to protect you. Hermione, you were never meant for our world. You were only there because it was not safe for you yet in the world that you truly belonged in. Live happily and love, be with those who are your family. We have watched you from a far and many of us saw your memories when you showed them that one time. You deserve this more than anyone. We are at peace, Hermione."

Harry came over and knelt down before them. "Hermione, Voldemort has found a way into your new home. He is aiding the Dark Lord there in hopes of finding you. He does not look like the snake being you remember. He has somehow gotten back his original form. Be careful. Hermione, Ron is with him. He didn't die." Siladhiel tensed at hearing that Ron had not died. Did he not get shot by Legolas's arrow?

"Siladhiel, what you did a bit ago with the trees is what makes you more dangerous to the Dark Lord in your world. I cannot tell you any more than that for it is someone else who will explain it." Luna's soft voice caused Siladhiel to look up into the smiling Ravenclaw's face. "Feel the power that moves through you and just do what you feel you must do with it. It is a part of you, Siladhiel. You are meant for great things. You are important to winning this war more so than Aragorn and the young Hobbit. The Dark Lord feared what those who possessed your powers could do and whipped them out. You have a major role, Siladhiel. Do not be afraid to do it, no matter what may happen."

"Also, one last thing before you must go. You can call on us to help with the war, but you can only do it once. Use that chance wisely. I am proud of you, Siladhiel. We all are. Continue to be happy and know that we are at peace. It makes us happy to know that you are happy Siladhiel. And I must say that Siladhiel Ithilwen suits you perfectly. For you had become a light to many in the darkness, just like how the moon shines brightly in the night sky. Continue to shine, Siladhiel. Also, you look beautiful." With that, the smiling faces of all those she knew before began to fade and she felt a pulling sensation pulling her somewhere. She follows the pull until she starts hearing the worried voice of people she knew. Siladhiel ran towards the voice as it was answered by another familiar voice. Soon Siladhiel slowly opened her eyes and looked into the worry filled grey eyes of Legolas.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The moment Siladhiel opened her eyes, Legolas engulfed her into a hug and let out a deep breath that he did not realize he was holding. _"Siladhiel, you gave us all a fright. Do not do that again. We were so worried."_

"_I am sorry Legolas. I did not mean to. I do not know what happened all I know is that I saw them. Everyone from my old life. Oh Legolas, they are dead. All of them. They told me things. They said that the Dark Lord in my old world is now helping Sauron. Ron, the one you shot back then. The one who held the torture curse on me. He did not die, Legolas. He is here, helping both dark lords. What will we do with this new knowledge?"_

"_The same as we would if it was just Sauron. Do not worry, Siladhiel. We will figure things out when it is time. Now tell us, what else did they say to you."_

Siladhiel looked around and saw Aragorn, Haldir, Galadriel, and Celeborn standing around the bed. She shifted so she could sit up on the bed then looked down at her lap. _"I was in a place that looked familiar but yet I knew it was not anywhere in Middle Earth. I-"_ Siladhiel paused and bit her lip before continuing. _"I felt the Earth's pain. It was sad and ill. I just wanted to take it all away. I placed my hand on a tree that was near me. Slowly, I saw the trees and grounds heal and become vibrant again starting with the tree I touched. Then my loved ones from the other world showed up. Harry told me about Ron and Voldemort while my friend, Luna, told me that what I did with the trees was what will make me dangerous to Sauron. She also said that someone else would reveal what that meant when it is the right time."_

"_What else, Siladhiel?"_

"_Severus told me that I could call upon them to help with the war only once, that I have to be wise about when I use it. That was it. After that I found myself being pulled away and I woke up." _Siladhiel looked at Galadriel who nodded and smiled.

"_Indeed, my child. All things will be clearer in time. But for now, I think you have several worried friends that wish to make sure you are all right." _Siladhiel smiled and nodded then looked at Aragorn, Haldir, and then to Legolas, meeting his grey eyes a bit longer. A throat cleared from the doorway causing Siladhiel to turn and look at Gimli, who was grinning at her. The Hobbits ran over to her as Gimli and Boromir came into the room. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn left the room so the Fellowship could visit.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo


	13. Mistakes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong solely to the two authors whose brilliant minds created these worlds.**_

_**This is my first crossover. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you. **_

**WARNING: This story is rated M for implied rape, abuse, abandonment, and mild violence.**

_Note: The words spoken in Elfish will be italicized._

_**Author's Note: From this chapter on, Hermione's name will be Siladhiel Ithilwen or just Siladhiel.**_

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Belonging

By Adonnenniel Zillah

~Mistakes~

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Siladhiel woke up the next morning to find herself wrapped in Legolas's arms and held against his chest while he slept. She blushed darkly and bit her lip. Since the night she fell unconscious, Legolas had not left her side. It was as if he thought she would vanish or collapse again and never wake up. Legolas woke feeling Siladhiel stir and looked down at her.

"_Good morning, Ithilwen."_

"_Good morning, Legolas." _Siladhiel looked at him nibbling on her lower lip. "Um… Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Mind letting me go? We need to get ready. We leave Lothlórien in a bit." Legolas looked at Siladhiel for a moment longer before leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Very well." He released her and they both got up and started packing.

Haldir came to the area where the Fellowship camped and greeted them. "I am to take you to where you will be departing. You will be going by boat, but first Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you all. If you would follow me." Haldir turned and led the Fellowship to a pavilion where the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim waited for them.

The Fellowship bowed to Galadriel and Celeborn in greeting. "Before you depart, we wished to have a small breakfast with you all and to give you some things to aide you in your journey."

They ate quietly then stood and followed their hosts to a group of Elves that each carried something in their arms or hands. Nine Elves stepped forth, each carrying a folded silver grey material. When one Elf stood before one of the Fellowship they, in unison, unfolded the material that revealed to be cloaks, and swung them over the shoulders of each Fellowship member clasping them with a clasp that was a single green leaf with silver veins and a single rope of silver wrapping around the leaf from stem to tip. Celeborn looked at the Fellowship as the nine Elves stepped back and stood off to the side once more. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." The Fellowship bowed to Celeborn in gratitude.

Galadriel smiled as she walked over to where Legolas stood. The other Elves that held items moved over to stand to her left. "I also have gifts for each of you." She turned and took a bow and quiver from one of the Elves and smiled at Legolas. The bow was a dark wood and carved with spiraling vines of a golden hue. The quiver matched the bow's carving and held many white feathered arrows. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our Woodland Kin."

Legolas's hands danced over the carvings and pulled back the string letting it go to hear the musical twang. "I am honored, My Lady. I thank you for the gift." Legolas bowed and smiled at Galadriel who smiled in return then walked to face Siladhiel.

"My gift to you, my child, is Elarinya." Galadriel turned to take a sword from the hands of another Elf. The sword had a slight curve at the hilt and the tip giving it a subtle 'S' curve to it. The hilt was a light silver-blue with gold inlaid into the handle. The sheath was white with gold inlay at the lip near the hilt and at the very tip of the casing. Galadriel handed the sword to Siladhiel who took it and unsheathed the blade. A clear crisp note rang out as the blade lightly scraped the lip of the sheath. The blade its self was a white silver metal, Mithril, and held an inscription down the center.

"_Megil o isilme ar gilgalad. _Sword of moonlight and starlight." Siladhiel looked up from the blade to meet the eyes of her grandmother.

_I was entrusted with this sword and was told to give it to the one who shines like the moon."_

"_Might I ask who entrusted it to you?"_

"_In time, my child. You will know the answers you seek sooner than you think, but they are not for me to give. But know this, Siladhiel, Sauron has seen Elarinya before and will fear its wielder, but will also attempt to strike you with all he has."_

"_I will keep you words to heart, Grandmother. I thank you for this beautiful gift but even then, the pendant that rests above my heart is more beautiful. I will cherish them both." _Galadriel smiled softly and brought Siladhiel in for a hug. She pulled back and placed a kiss on Siladhiel's forehead.

"I am glad, my child. May they both serve you well with their own purposes." She turned and took hold of two daggers from the Elf-Maiden next to her, then moved to stand before Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Nolderin. They have already seen service in war." She handed the Hobbits the daggers. Pippin looked down at the blade with worry. Galadriel placed a slender finger under his chin lifting his head so he would look at her. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Merry and Pippin bowed their heads in thanks as she moved on to stand before Sam, holding a coil of silver grey rope. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

Sam reached out and took hold of the rope holding it to his chest. "Thank you, My Lady." He glanced over to Pippin and eyed the dagger the younger Hobbit held. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel only smiled in response and looked at Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing, My Lady. Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel laughed softly and smiled at the Dwarf who was blushing. The dwarf bowed his head and she walked over to Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." Galadriel reached out and brushed her fingers on the Evenstar Pendant that rested around Aragorn's neck. _"For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Undòmiel will diminish."_

"_I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor."_

Galadriel looked at Aragorn. "That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin._ Farewell_." Aragorn looked down at the ground knowing that she was right. He looked up into the smiling face of Galadriel as she lifted his head with her hand._ "There is much you have yet to do. But we shall not meet again, Elessar." _She moved to stand in front of the Ring Bearer.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eārendil. Our most beloved star." She handed him a crystal vial that held a liquid that shone with a soft light then kissed his forehead. "May it be a light for you in dark places when all others go out. Frodo bowed his head and held the vial close to his heart then stared at the ground. The Fellowship turned to get ready to leave when Galadriel called out to Gimli once more.

"Are you certain that you do not wish for anything I could give, Gimli, son of Gloin?"

"Actually, uh… there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The Fellowship helped the Elves pack their things onto the boats. Legolas picked up a package and pulled out a small square thing of bread. "Lembas! Elvish Waybread." He took a bite and smiled. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. He placed it back with the others and walked off Siladhiel looked at Merry and Pippin who exchanged looks with each other when Legolas had left them.

"How many did you two eat?" Pippin and Merry jumped and looked at Siladhiel smiling sheepishly yet guiltily.

"Four."

"Seven."

"Well then, I guess you will not be eating for a while."

Siladhiel walked away as she was called out to by Celeborn and Pippin looked at Merry. "Merry, I think I ate too much." Pippin let out a loud belch that had even some of the Elves of Lórien laughing. "Ugh, now I feel sick, Merry."

"Me too, Pip."

Celeborn called Aragorn over and glanced at Siladhiel before calling her over to them. _"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." _Lord Celeborn held out an Elvish dagger to Aragorn and looked at him then to Siladhiel. _"Be careful, you are being tracked. You both are important in this war. We cannot lose either one of you. By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros. Be safe and may you succeed in your quests."_

"_Thank you and we will, Grandfather." _ Siladhiel was pulled into a hug by Celeborn and Aragorn bowed to the Elven Lord.

"I thank you for your aide, Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn released Siladhiel who left to go help the Hobbits into the boats. He spoke to Aragorn but spoke loud enough so that Legolas, who was standing nearby speaking to Haldir, heard him as well. "_All I ask is that you do what you must and choose the right paths. But also protect Siladhiel. Should anyone of the enemy find out her identity, it could mean a great defeat for the Free People of Middle Earth and a victory for Sauron."_

"_There will come a time where she will not be with you. You must remain strong and not fret. For not long after this, she will be with you again but may need your strength." _ Galadriel walked up to Aragorn and Celeborn but also spoke so Legolas would hear, looking past the two nearest her and at the Elven Prince as her words were meant more for him than Aragorn.

Aragorn bowed his head. _"We will do as you say and hold your wisdom within our hearts for the time when they will be needed." _He walked over to the boats leaving Celeborn and Galadriel behind.

Galadriel smiled as she watched the fellowship then spoke to a hooded figure that stopped to stand behind a tree nearby. "How is the training going?"

The hooded figure bowed his head then looked towards the fellowship. Galadriel knew whom it was the figure was watching. "It is going well, My Lady. My companions and I will be able to help this war. Is that her? She seems different, happier to be exact."

"It is her, and she is happy." Lady Galadriel turned to look at the figure. She could see the smirk in its shadows.

"I cannot help but wonder, My Lady, what her reaction shall be when she sees the seven of us." The figure laughed softly. He bowed again to his lord and Lady then turned to walk back from where he came.

Celeborn chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Galadriel's waist then whispered something in her ear that caused her to laugh softly and smile. They turned to watch as the Fellowship said their final good byes before they departed and headed south.

Siladhiel walked over to Haldir and pulled him into a hug. _"I hope we meet again, Haldir. I will miss you till then."_

"_Stay strong and be safe, Siladhiel. We will meet again soon." _Haldir hugged Siladhiel close and pulled back to look at her. _"I see you as a sister, Siladhiel. May the Valar keep you safe so we may meet again, my sister. Stay near Aragorn and Legolas. I even dare say the dwarf, but do not go near the Man of Gondor. I do not trust him. and his interest in you worries me. It reminds me of his obsession he held at the Council of your father for the One Ring."_

"_I will be careful, Haldir. Please, do not worry too much. We shall see each other again, my brother." _Siladhiel hugged him once more and kissed his cheek before heading back down to the boats joining Legolas and Gimli in the boat.

The Fellowship departed Lothlórien in silent thoughts. Each remembering what they had done the last few days. Gimli's soft sigh caught Siladhiel's attention, making her look at him in worry.

"Are you well, Gimli?"

"Aye, I have taken my worst wound at this parting. Having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Siladhiel smiled softly and looked back at Legolas who had the same expression. Gimli had fallen in love with Galadriel. "Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"Oh? What was her gift?"

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Siladhiel smiled at Gimli, pleased that he was happy especially with what he had discovered what had happened to his kin in Khazad-dûm.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

The Fellowship traveled along the River Anduin mostly allowing its strong current to carry them. Along the way, Siladhiel slipped out her wand and held it ready to fire a protective spell. _"We need to get closer to the cliff on the western shore." _Legolas, being in the lead boat followed her advice and veered to the cliffs. The other two boats following his lead. The moment they got near the rocky shoreline a volley of arrows were sent their direction. Some fell short but there were a few that came within reach. Siladhiel put her wand away and held a hand over the water palm down then lifted her hand straight up quickly bringing a wall of water up that stopped the arrows. She moved both hands in a way that looked like she was pushing the wall of water away from her. The water obeyed and went across the river becoming a massive wave that crashed into the orcs, flooding the eastern shore. The Fellowship watched as the water followed the movements that Siladhiel did with her hands. The water receded from the land quickly causing the orcs to be pulled out into the river and into a whirlpool that kept them from being able to get out onto land and end up drowning.

Siladhiel sat back and looked at Legolas. "We need to get ahead as fast as possible." Legolas nodded and started back out while Aragorn and Boromir followed. Farther on down the river, Legolas kept glancing at the western shore. Siladhiel was paddling the boat this time to give him a break. Aragorn pulled up near their boat.

"_Do you feel that Legolas?"_

"_I do, I also see what looks like a cross between orcs and men, baring the White Hand of Saruman. We need to get past them if we can. The river can only take us so fast." _Legolas picked up his oar and helped Siladhiel paddle the boat and gaining speed.

Later that day they were coming around a bend in the Anduin and Aragorn tapped Frodo on his shoulder. Soon, two towering statues came into view and looked as though they were guarding the lake and falls beyond.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the faces of the kings of old. My kin." The fellowship looked at the statues in awe as they passed. Legolas explained to Siladhiel that the two represented Elendil and Isildur. They took the boats towards the western shoreline and beached them, deciding to set camp.

"We will wait here for nightfall then we will cross the river, hide the boats then continue on foot." Aragorn told the fellowship while they made to rest for a short while until sundown.

"Is that so? Then it is only a matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil. An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And then it gets even better. Festering stinking marchlands as far as the eye can see." Gimli complained.

"That is our road. I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my...! oh!" Gimli exclaimed in offense.

"We should leave now. We cannot stay here."

"No Legolas, the orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for nightfall."

"Aragorn," Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm and moved in front of him. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing through my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"Recover my strength." Gimli ranted then turned to Merry as he came back with some wood for a fire. "Pay no heed to that young Hobbit."

Merry looked around, not paying attention to the Dwarf's rant. "Where is Frodo?" at the question, Sam jumped to his feet and looked around for Frodo nearly panicking. Aragorn looked around and his eyes stopped on Boromir's shield. Both Frodo and Boromir were not in camp.

"_Aragorn, Ithilwen is also gone!" _Legolas spoke out in a panicked voice. Aragorn quickly turned around and looked at Legolas then around the camp. Sure enough Siladhiel was nowhere to be seen. Aragorn looked back at Legolas then the rest of the group left to go find the three missing members.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo

Frodo was walking around alone thinking. He knew he had to leave the others but he was scared to do it. A twig snapped, startling the small Hobbit.

"None of us should be wondering alone. You least of all. So much depends on you." Boromir bent down and picked up another fallen branch. He looked up at Frodo, worry written across his features. Siladhiel had followed Boromir seeing him follow the young Hobbit. She had a feeling that Boromir was going to try to hurt the Hobbit for the One Ring, and she did not want Frodo hurt over something like that. "Frodo?" Boromir walked closer to Frodo. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we may take."

"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" He stepped closer to Frodo causing the Hobbit to back away noticing that Boromir no longer seemed like himself. "We are all afraid Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we may have… Do you not see? It is madness!"

"There is no other way!" Frodo backed up a few more steps. Siladhiel started to pull out her wand to stun Boromir in case things escalated.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir threw down the armful of sticks and walked towards the Hobbit. "If you would but lend me the Ring?"

"No!"

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"

"You are not yourself."

Boromir's face hardened. "What choice do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring! And you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo backed up more then turned to walk away when Boromir exclaimed from behind him, causing the Hobbit to run. Boromir chased the Hobbit and tackled him to the ground while yelling out. "You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!"

"No!" Frodo struggled to keep the ring from going into Boromir's hands when Siladhiel jumped out yelling at Boromir to stop. Siladhiel knocked Boromir off the Hobbit and rolled away a few feet. Boromir grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground as he leaned over her. Frodo watched with wide eyes as Boromir started to attack Siladhiel. He remembered her memories from the council and had also noticed that Boromir had been watching the gentle woman quite often. Frodo slipped on the ring and vanished then tackled Boromir off Siladhiel.

Boromir rolled down the hill and looked around with a mad gleam in his eyes. "I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will be tray us! You will go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you, and all the Halflings!" Frodo kicked Boromir again then took off. Boromir fell down and laid there for a moment before getting up and looking around. "What have I done! Frodo? Frodo, where are you! Frodo, I'm sorry!" Boromir got up and stumbled up the hill, stopping when he saw Siladhiel on the ground. He quickly went over to her and helped her sit up. She recoiled from him and she had to look away so he would not see the fear in her eyes. "I am sorry. Please forgive me Siladhiel. I did not mean to do this." Siladhiel watched him for a second to be sure that he was back to himself.

"This is why the Ring should not go to Gondor, Boromir." Siladhiel met Boromir's eyes with a serious look in hers. "It has to be destroyed. It wants to be found and will possess those who will be easy to manipulate. It will use you to get back to Sauron."

Boromir opened his mouth to reply when shouts and roars were heard in the distance as well as the clanging of swords. They got up and looked at one another before taking off and running towards the fight. They both paused when they heard the shouts of Merry and Pippin. Siladhiel heard their words and knew they were leading the enemy away from Frodo.

"This way!" She yelled to Boromir and they ran towards the two Hobbits then split to protect them from the large orcs that were coming from two directions. Uruk-hai. She remembered Gandalf speaking about them a while back. She pulled out the sword that Galadriel gave her and one by one, cut down the Uruk-hai.

Once she was done with hers she spun around and took out her bow then notched an arrow releasing it. the Hobbits helped fight and took down some Uruk-hai by working together. Soon the Uruk-hai became too much and Boromir blew his horn calling for aide. Siladhiel thought at first that that was a good idea until she noticed that it drew all the Uruk-hai to them every time he blew it. "Boromir! As good as it is to call for help, you are practically calling the enemy to our location!" She fought with her sword and wand. staying near the Hobbits. It irked her that none of the normal spells worked on these beings and had to resort to using the Killing Curse. The sound of an arrow hitting flesh had her turning around in horror as she saw the arrow protruding out of Boromir's chest. She prayed that Aragorn and the others would get to them soon because she was not sure she would be able to hold off all these orcs and protect the Hobbits and Boromir alone. Boromir stood up and continued to fight as if the arrow was not even there. She shot spells at several more that tried to swarm them as she fought with Elarinya. Boromir suddenly shoved her out of the way taking the arrow that was aimed for her and fell to his knees looking at her straight on as her hood was now slightly off showing him her horrified expression. Taking a deep breath Boromir stood up and killed two Uruk-hais while Siladhiel shot the killing curse at three more. The sound of another arrow hitting Boromir nearly made her retch as she fought continuously. Several Uruk-hai now swarmed them and her heart broke as she saw Merry and Pippin get taken, but she fought to keep the Uruk-hai away from the injured man.

Finally, she struck down the last Uruk-hai and turned to tend to Boromir. A twig snapped and she spun around, shielding Boromir from what she assumed was the leader of the Uruk-hai. The Uruk-hai smirked gruesomely as he notched an arrow and pulled back the string, aiming the arrow at her. Suddenly Aragorn was crashing into the Uruk-hai, thus taking the Uruk-hai leader's attention off of Siladhiel and Boromir. Siladhiel turned to Boromir and looked at his wounds silently thanking Aragorn while at the same time praying that he would be alright.

"No, Siladhiel. Do not heal me. I do not deserve it after what I did to both you and Frodo."

"Boromir! You have better shut up this instant and let me do what I need to do or I will make you hurt! I will not stand and let past actions get in between my saving your life! I refuse to sit by and let you die when I can help you!" Using her wand, Siladhiel shrunk the arrows so she could remove them easier without further damaging the surrounding tissue. Aragorn joined her side just as she removed the last arrow.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

Siladhiel glanced up at Aragorn and saw the answer in his eyes. She nodded then turned back to healing the wounds. "He let Frodo go." She reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller pouch then took out a bezoar. She shrunk it down with her wand so it was easier to swallow. Boromir opened his mouth to speak and she shoved it in, silencing him. "Swallow that. It will help with any sort of poison that may have been on the arrows. She gave him pain potions and used the spells that Madame Pomfrey had taught her to heal the wounds then proceeded to use her light to help him like she had Frodo before knowing it would help give him some energy. He would still be weak but he would live and still be able to travel. Aragorn helped Boromir to stand and Siladhiel put away all her things. They started walking back up the hill and met up with Legolas and Gimli.

"Where are the Hobbits?"

"Merry and Pippin were taken by the Uruk-hai. Sam and Frodo I am uncertain. Perhaps there are at the camp?" Legolas nodded and the five of them headed back to the camp. Once there, they noticed that one of the boats was missing. Legolas looked across the lake and saw Frodo and Sam beaching the boat then grabbing their things to take with them. He ran out and pushed one of the boats into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He paused and looked up at Aragorn and frowned. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli sighed "Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship failed."

"No Gimli, not if we hold true to ourselves." Siladhiel spoke out to the others.

Aragorn walked up, placed a hand on Gimli and Legolas's shoulder, and looked at them. "I refuse to let Merry and Pippin die of torture. We will go after them. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He let go then grabbed a few more items and placed a new dagger into a holster on his hip. "Let us hunt some orcs!" With that, Aragorn took off into the forest leaving the four others behind. Gimli cried out then took off after him followed by Boromir. Legolas followed them and grabbed Siladhiel's hand as he ran past her.

oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo~-~oOo


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

*****ATTENTION*****

**Due to lack of time while searching for a job and some other personal issues going on in real life, I have been unable to find time to post or write. I have NOT abandoned the story, nor will I ever.**

**Please be patient with me as I am trying to get time to write. I miss writing and I do not want my readers to think I am abandoning them. I am also trying to stay several chapters ahead of what is posted. i find it makes me stay organized want to write faster and give you all more to read. As I have also said before I have several new story ideas and I want to be able to bring them to life. So I will by no means be abandoning Belonging. My other two stories however...unless I can get some motivation and ideas for them, might be removed.**

**I will post as soon as I am able to. **

**Thank you for your patience,**

**Edhelwen**


End file.
